Si c'était à refaire
by Bluppy
Summary: *SPOILERS TOME 7* Nos sorciers préférés ont grandis après la mort de Lord Voldemort, ils se sont mariés, ont eu des enfants qui eux aussi ont grandis et sont devenus des adolescents ! A leur tour de prendre possession du château... Voilà la suite de l'hitoire, avec exclusivement la nouvelle génération !
1. Prologue Tout va bien

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by_ _Bluppy_

_**Prologue : « Tout était bien ! »**_

« - Dépêchez-vous ! Allez ! On va être en retard ! » Cria une fillette aux cheveux flamboyants, de dix ans et demi en tirant par la main une belle femme rousse qui la regardait en souriant.

Derrière elles, trottaient deux jeunes garçons de treize et quatorze ans et un homme grand et brun qui souriait lui aussi. Les trois hommes poussaient trois caddies lourdement chargés de trois grosses valises, de deux cages d'oiseaux qui étaient occupées par deux majestueux hiboux blancs et gris aux grands yeux jaunes qui hululèrent en plein milieu de la gare de Londres, King's Cross. À ces cris, les Moldus, aux alentours, leur lancèrent des regards soupçonneux. La petite famille ne fit pas attention à eux et s'avança vers la barrière entre les voix 9 et 10. Plus ils s'approchaient, la fillette aussi rousse que sa mère semblait excitée. S'agrippant aux caddies, ils coururent vers le mur qui les avala les faisant disparaître. De l'autre côté de ce mystérieux passage, se trouvait le quai 9 ¾ connu par tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Se tenait là le grand train rouge encore plus célèbre que le quai, il était immobile et majestueux. De sa locomotive, sortait une fumée blanche et opaque qui recouvrait tout le quai. La petite rousse regarda à droite et à gauche comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Quand elle eut trouvé cette personne elle courut dans sa direction. La jeune femme rousse cria :

« Lily attend, Lily Potter vas-tu attendre ta mère ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et souffla bruyamment et marmonna:

« J'arrive Maman j'arrive. »

Sa mère la rejoignit et lui lança un regard noir spéciale maman en colère. Que fut sa surprise quand elle vit que sa petite fille chérie lui lançait le même regard. Ginny car c'était bien elle, leva les yeux aux cieux et suivit sa fille qui alla rejoindre Hugo, son cousin chéri. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en répétant à tue tête :

« - On y va, enfin ! »

Hugo et elle explosèrent alors de rire. Ginny elle aussi se sentait toute légère mais étouffa son rire quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix masculine bien connue :

« Eh sœurette, il est où ton Survivant de mari ?

Elle sourit et se retourna :

« Ah Ron ! Je me disais bien aussi d'avoir reconnu la voix de mon cher frère. »

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi ?! »

- Peut-être parce qu'elle se moque de toi Ron, répliqua Harry tout sourire.

- Je me disais aussi, espèce de sœur ingrate.

- Ne dis pas ça chéri, sinon Ginny va se vexer, dit une voix bien familière.

- Mais Mione, elle se moque de moi, c'est plutôt moi qui risque de me vexer tu ne crois pas ?

- Mmmh je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être raison » répondit Hermione qui savait que d'un instant à l'autre, un des Potter allait répliquer quelque chose de pas très gentil pour son mari. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas que se fût celle-là :

« Pour une fois que Tonton Ron a raison, répliqua une voix fluette d'adolescent, je crois que c'est la première fois que Tante Hermione n'a pas raison. »

Ron sentit ses oreilles rougir et chauffer, les quatre adultes se retournèrent sur la surprise et découvrirent James Potter avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Ginny lui lança un autre regard noir, mais celui-ci était plus dans la maman très très en colère et lui lança :

« James Sirius Potter, comment oses-tu t'adresser sur ce ton-là à ton oncle et plus encore pour l'insulter lui et Hermione ? Demande pardon fils indigne ! »

James perdit son sourire dès qu'il entendit que sa mère commençait à s'énerver contre lui, il bredouilla des excuses qui ne paraissaient pas la convaincre. Ron, lui, explosa de rire ce qui lui valut un autre des regards de Ginny :

« C'est bon fiston, ce n'est rien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis vacciné contre les vannes nulles des Potter.

- N'insulte pas les vannes familiales Ron, répliqua Harry étouffant son rire. Bon arrêtons de dire des bêtises et passons aux choses sérieuses. Lily, Hugo venez ici ! »

Les deux plus jeunes se traînèrent vers leurs parents ne sachant pas ce qui allait leur arriver.

« Bien, continua Harry quand ils furent arrivés, je veux que vous me promettiez une chose, vous devez nous dire tout ce qui ne se passe pas bien, c'est clair. Même si c'est James ou Albus qui vous embêtent, n'est ce pas Lily ? »

Hugo acquiesça de la tête tandis que Lily grogna un « oui » à peine perceptible.

« Bien alors c'est bon, vous pouvez aller mettre vos bagages dans le train.

- Besoin d'aide, petite Potter, demanda un grand jeune homme aux cheveux d'un vert pétant voyant que Lily avait du mal avec sa valise. »

Il empoigna la valise sans attendre de réponse, grimpa à bord du train et redescendit quelques secondes après.

« C'est fait petite Potter. Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à son Teddy préféré ?

- Bonjour Teddy et merci, s'exclama Lily en sautant dans les bras du jeune métamorphomage.

- Bonjour petite Potter. Tu m'étouffes Lily.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu alors j'ai bien le droit de t'étouffer aussi fort que je le veux.

- Euh… tu pourrais éviter de tuer mon petit ami s'il te plaît Lily ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

- Victoire ! s'écria Lily, tu es là toi aussi, c'est génial ! Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Pour toi idiote ! Répondirent les deux amoureux en chœur.

- Pour moi ? demanda Lily interloquée. Pourquoi pour moi ?

- N'est-ce pas ta première rentrée à Poudlard ?

- Si mais …

- Eh bien, nous sommes là pour t'encourager et te dire au revoir, la coupa Victoire.

Et Lily leur fit de gros bisous. Le train émit son signal de départ et Lily dit au revoir à tout le monde et monta dans le train. Elle fit de grands signes de la main. Elle était triste de quitter tous ceux qu'elle aimait mais elle le savait, cette aventure serait sûrement la plus belle et la plus trépidante de sa vie de sorcière.

Ils étaient seuls sans rien ni personne, sans enfant qui gambade partout en salissant tout. Leurs progénitures les avaient abandonnés sur le quai froid. Ils regardaient disparaître le train rouge derrière le virage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient sur ce quai pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants mais cette fois-ci ils étaient tous partis.

Harry serra fort Ginny dans ses bras et quand il la sentit pleurer, il resserra son étreinte. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues de la rousse qui sentit son cœur se briser plus le train s'éloignait. Un peu plus loin, Ron et Hermione ne faisaient que se donner la main mais chacun écrabouillait la main de l'autre pour lui faire ressentir le grand vide qu'il sentait au fond de son cœur. Après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où avait disparu la machine qui avait emporté si loin d'eux leur chair et leur sang, les quatre amis rejoignirent le monde calme et serein des moldus. Ils se dirent au revoir dans la gare de Londres et chaque couple partit dans des directions opposées. Chacun rejoignit son foyer, son travail, ses occupations. Peu à peu, ils le savaient, ce grand vide se remplirait. Plein de problèmes, d'ennuis dits d'adultes. Alors que leurs enfants seraient loin de tout ça, dans le lieu merveilleux qu'est Poudlard. Dans ce château à l'abri de tout et de tous. Ce monde à part entière qui durant sept ans serait leur deuxième maison, leur second foyer. Eux aussi auraient bien voulu y aller mais cette époque était révolue. La porte de l'enfance leur était désormais fermée à clé, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. Mais ça ne changeait rien, ils les enviaient de vivre ces tendres années sans ressentir la menace de la guerre, de la mort au détour d'une porte, d'un chemin.

Certains diront qu'ils devraient être fiers plutôt qu'envieux car c'était bien grâce à eux qu'aujourd'hui tous les enfants sorciers, quelles que soit leur origine, pouvaient apprécier en toute sécurité leurs années au château magique. C'était grâce à eux qu'aujourd'hui tout était bien.


	2. Chapter 1 partie 1

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 1 : « Lily Potter » Partie 1**

Enfin, elle y était, c'était enfin son tour, elle allait à Poudlard, après avoir tant attendu et aussi avec son abruti de frère qui n'arrêtait pas de la narguer sur tous les sortilèges qu'il pouvait faire et pas elle. Il se pavanait dans toute la maison avec ses trois années en plus et se moquait d'elle, mais maintenant il allait voir qu'elle aussi était très douée et elle allait l'humilier devant tout le monde. Lily fut sortie de ses pensées par une remarque de ce débile qui lui servait de grand frère :

« -Eh ! Le moustique, tu peux te bouger ou tu restes en coinçant le chemin à tout le monde ! »

Derrière James qui était très fier de lui, Albus, l'autre grand frère de Lily, passa la tête et dit :

« S'il te plaît, Lily chérie, tu peux te dépêcher pour laisser tes grands frères chéris passer ?

- Et s'il ne me plaît pas de me bouger pour vous ! répliqua Lily en colère

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, petite cousine ! »

A ses mots James se raidit et se retourna lentement vers cette voix qui appartenait à leur cousine, Rose.

« De quoi elle se mêle celle-là, on ne l'a pas sonnée ! » siffla James entre ses dents et sortant de sa léthargie. Malgré sa « discrétion », Lily et Rose avaient entendu les paroles de James et lui lancèrent deux regards noirs qui les firent dangereusement ressembler à leur grand-mère. Et n'étant pas suicidaire, Albus s'excusa :

« C'est vrai, on a pas le droit de te parler sur ce ton, excuse nous Lily. Mais c'est parce que, il y a du monde qui attend derrière et il faut qu'on passe. »

James voulut répliquer mais il reçut un coup de coude de son frère et quand il se retourna vers lui, il aperçut les gros yeux de son frère. A son tour, il s'excusa :

« Désolé, petite sœur, mais est-ce que l'on peut passer s'il te plaît ?

- Bin voilà ! Ce n'est pas difficile de demander gentiment hein ? » demanda Lily.

Après cette entrevue, Rose prit sa cousine par les mains et la traîna jusqu'à un compartiment où étaient déjà réunis les amis de Rose, d'Albus et de James.

« Je vois que tu sais les contrôler ! chuchota Rose dans l'oreille de Lily.

- Qui ? Mes frères ?! demanda Lily interloquée

- Mais non idiote ! Tes émotions ! s'exclama Rose mi-amusée mi-désespérée.

- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça, grogna Lily. Bon, je vais aller retrouver ton frère il doit se sentir perdu sans moi.

- Voilà, va retrouver le bébé et laisse nous entre grands ! Hein, le moustique ! s'écria James qui les avait rattrapées prés du compartiment. Lily lui jeta un regarde de dédain et tourna les talons.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti je trouve là »murmura Albus. Les trois adolescents regardèrent partir la plus jeune puis rentrèrent dans le compartiment rempli de troisièmes et quatrièmes années pour rejoindre leurs amis.

_Non mais comment il m'a parlé, je ne suis pas une gamine, merde !_ pensa Lily. Il n'a pas à me parler sur ce ton. Ah, il m'énerve avec ses airs supérieurs ! Lily était tellement obnubilée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la fille qui sortait d'un compartiment et la heurta de plein fouet.  
Les deux filles se retrouvèrent par terre. L'autre fille se releva tout de suite alors que Lily, toujours par terre, se plaignait.

« Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est ma faute ! Tout va bien au moins ? s'excusa la fille tout en tendant la main pour aider Lily à se relever.

- T'inquiète ! Tout va bien répondit Lily amusée du comportement très poli de la jeune fille. Regarde ! »

Et Lily se mit à sautiller un peu partout, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu océan dans lesquels on voudrait se noyer. Lily commença à plonger dans les yeux de l'inconnue quand soudain elle fut sortit de ses rêveries par la voix de son cousin :

« Ouh ! Lily ! C'est moi, Hugo ! cria-t-il dans les oreilles de sa cousine qui était quasi hypnotisée par les yeux de la jeune fille, qui elle aussi soutenait le regard que lui lançait Lily.

-Ça va ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! Pas la peine de crier grogna Lily qui dû se détacher des magnifiques yeux de la blonde. Au fait, moi c'est Lily, je rentre en première année et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi c'est Mnémosyne et je rentre aussi en première année. Enchantée, répondit la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi je suis enchantée » s'exclama Lily rougissant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hugo regarda la scène sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait malgré la superbe intelligence dont il avait héritée de sa mère. Mais il sourit parce qu'il savait que Lily avait toujours un peu souffert de la solitude, et il était heureux qu'elle se fasse une amie dans le train qui allait les mener jusqu'à Poudlard.  
Le trajet se déroula ensuite sans encombre ni problème. Lily et Hugo s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide avec leur nouvelle amie et discutèrent durant tout le voyage mélangeant discussions sérieuses et fous rires.

Après plusieurs heures de voyages, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination quand la nuit commença à se coucher. Ils sortirent tous les trois du train et allèrent vers Hagrid qui amena tous les premières années vers le château dans les barques. Lily et Hugo partagèrent la leur avec leur nouvelle amie. On les mena dans la Grande Salle prés du tabouret avec l'éternel Choixpeau magique. Commença alors la Répartition dans les maisons, les premières années passèrent les uns après les autres quand arriva le tour de Mnémosyne :

« Mnémosyne Malefoy » appela le professeur Londubat.

A ce nom, Hugo et Lily se retournèrent vers Mnémosyne qui leur fit un sourire un peu forcé comme si elle avait craint ce moment. A la table des Serpentards, un garçon blond de troisième année la regarda très fière et lui sourit. Mnémosyne monta vers le Choixpeau magique avec toute la contenance qu'elle pouvait en pensant qu'elle venait de perdre une amie pour toujours. A son contact le Choixpeau n'hésita pas et l'envoya à Serpentard. Lily n'en cru pas ses oreilles, sa première amie à Poudlard en dehors de sa famille était la fille du pire ennemi de ses parents, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Hugo sentit la détresse de sa cousine et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Lily Potter » appela Neville avec un grand sourire pour Lily qui monta à son tour sur le tabouret, là aussi le Choixpeau magique n'eut pas d'hésitation et l'envoya à la table des Griffondors.

A la table des Serpentards, Mnémosyne la regarda s'asseoir prés de ses frères et du reste de sa famille, elle aussi aurait voulu être prés d'elle. Ce fut vers la fin de la liste que vint le tour d'Hugo :

« Hugo Weasley appela le professeur de botanique avec le même sourire quand il avait appelé Lily. Hugo prit place sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

« Mmmh difficile ! Je vois beaucoup de chose mais surtout une très grande intelligence ! Tu sais, jeune homme, tu es très mur pour ton âge ! Ah mais ta famille est plus vers Griffondor, le nombre de Weasley que j'ai vu passé sur ce tabouret. Je me souviens encore quand ton père est passé ici, pour lui aucune hésitation, par contre ta mère, ce fut un des choix les plus difficiles, elle avait tant d'intelligence de logique. Mais je crois que si je n'avais pas choisi Griffondor, le monde actuel ne serait pas le même... Je ne t'imagine pas là bas, pas assez de confiance en toi et bien trop d'altruisme. Je crois avoir trouvé ce qui t'ira le mieux alors … SERDAIGLE ! » cria le Choixpeau magique brisant le silence de la Grande Salle.

Rose se leva et applaudit son petit frère avec un grand sourire quand celui-ci rejoignit la table des Serdaigles. Lily, elle, fut un peu déçue de ne pas retrouver son cousin mais cela n'était pas grave car elle savait qu'il n'était pas le plus courageux mais le plus intelligent de toute la famille. Pendant qu'elle applaudissait la fin de la répartition, elle tourna son regard vers les Serpentards et croisa le regard de Mnémosyne qui avait l'air perdu. Lily la vit si désespérée, qu'elle se sentit vraiment mal. Elle voulu aller la retrouver à sa table mais à ce moment même la Directrice McGonagall se leva pour faire un discours ou plutôt un sermon sur l'éducation et sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

« Chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir dans cet établissement qui ne veut que vous former et vous préparer au monde extérieur. Le passé de cette école a été taché de douleurs, de pertes et de beaucoup de tristesse, mais grâce à vous, les élèves, Poudlard a toujours été synonyme de force, de joie, et de courage. Le château a été comme une bête blessé qui a du lécher ses plaies pour devenir plus fort. Mais grâce à vous, à vos parents, à vos grands parents, Poudlard reste un phare d'espoir dans l'adversité. Je ne suis pas sentimentale mais je suis fière d'être avec vous tous pour une nouvelle année, vous allez devenir la prochaine génération de grands sorciers j'en suis certaine.

Elle ajouta l'interdiction pour la Forêt Interdite. Mais à la fin elle souhaita quand même bon appétit à tout le monde et tous les plats se remplirent de mets délicats et fins. Et Lily qui était assez gourmande se dépêcha de remplir son assiette et de manger.

A la fin du repas, Lily réussit à prendre son cousin à part avant de monter dans les dortoirs :  
« Eh bien ! Hugo, on est séparés, c'est pas grave, dit Lily en embrassant son cousin. Sinon tu savais qui c'était ?

- Non, désolé que ça te touche à ce point-là, répondit Hugo, bon je te laisse, je dois y aller ! A plus, couz' !

- Ça te gène qui je suis » demanda une voix tremblante derrière Lily qui se retourna brusquement et découvrit Mnémosyne avec des yeux pleins de larmes. La jeune blonde tourna les talons et partit en courant vers les autres Serpentards de première année.

Lily partit elle aussi vers le préfet qu'elle devait suivre pour rejoindre, elle se rapprocha de lui :

« Lily, bouge tes fesses, on ne va pas t'attendre dix milles ans ! s'exclama le préfet qui n'était autre que Dominique, ou Nick pour les intimes, son cousin, fils de Bill et Fleur.

- C'est bon tu ne vas pas commencer, répondit Lily avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Si ! Il va commencer, allez dépêche, la gronda Louis, le jumeau de Nick.

- Ah je me demandais où était l'autre, mais voilà qui vient à la rescousse du petit Nicky.

- Quelle impertinente celle-là alors ! » dirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Lily suivit toutes les premières années jusqu'à la grosse dame et tellement elle était fatiguée, elle s'endormit directement sur son lit. Et fit des rêves pleins d'océan et de bleu…

« Ouh ! Ouh ! Eh la rousse tu te lèves ! Allez bouge ! Putain en plus de ronfler, elle a le sommeil lourd mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?! »

Lily, après avoir entendu ces paroles, commença à ouvrir sans comprendre ce qui ce passait.

« C'est pas vrai je ronfle pas, grogna-t-elle à moitié endormie, je respire un peu fort, okay ! »

Elle entendit alors plusieurs rires qui la réveillèrent complètement. Elle sursauta :

« Hein ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Alors réveillée la rousse ? » demanda une voix de fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Celle qui avait dit ça était une fille trop grande pour son âge avec des cheveux à la garçonne de couleur bleu et des grands yeux noirs rieurs. Lily ne s'étonna même pas de la couleur des cheveux, elle avait l'habitude avec Teddy Lupin qui était un métamorphomage et le neveu de son père qui, pour amuser la petite Lily, changeait souvent de couleur de cheveux, de forme de nez et de physique.

« Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça, grogna Lily

- Bin dis donc c'est élégant de se faire grogner dessus dès le matin ! » s'exclama une autre fille qui était blonde, les yeux d'un vert émeraude, avec un visage rond et rose, beaucoup plus petite que la fille aux cheveux bleu et que Lily reconnue tout de suite comme étant Alice Londubat, fille de Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot.

« Alors, Lily on dit plus bonjour à ses camarades de dortoirs, continua la petite blonde.

- Quoi ?! On est ensemble Alice ? » demanda surprise une Lily bien mal réveillée.

Les deux filles se mirent à rigoler devant la tête de Lily totalement interloquée.

« Bin oui ! Imbécile t'était où hier soir ? demanda Alice. Non c'est vrai toi quand t'es fatiguée rien ni personne ne peut te déconcentrer sur ton envie de dormir hein ! T'es vraiment de mauvais poil, toi, le matin !

- Arrête Alice, sinon elle va mal le prendre ! l'interrompit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- T'inquiète ! Lucile ! On se connaît depuis toujours, hein le moustique !

- Ah non ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça s'exclama Lily. »

Ce qui fut suivi par une course-poursuite entre les deux filles avec Lily courant derrière Alice en chemise de nuit. Elles se couraient après quand Lucile pris Lily par la taille et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Eh le moustique faut que tu t'habilles sinon on a être en retard ! »

Lily frissonna à ce contact mais se calma et s'habilla tout en continuant de jeter des éclairs à Alice. C'était l'horreur si elle était avec elle dans les dortoirs, cette fille c'était la pire rapporteuse qu'elle connaissait. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua deux filles qu'elle n'avait pas vues mais quand elle croisa leurs regards les deux filles tourna les talons et la regardèrent avec dédain. Lucile remarqua l'échange entre les trois filles.

« Laisse tomber Lily, ces filles, ce sont des pimbêches de la pire catégorie ! »

Et toutes les trois, elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle où régnait une agitation sans borne et s'assirent à la grande table des Griffondors. Quand soudain Lily croisa le regard de Mnémosyne qui était entourée de deux grandes filles ou plutôt de deux babouins qui l'encadraient comme pour la défendre. Lily fut troublée en voyant une immense tristesse mais aussi de la déception dans le regard de la belle blonde aux yeux d'un bleu si profond. Lily recommença à se perdre dans ses yeux et voulait rester pour toujours enveloppée de ce regard si perçant mais aussi si chaleureux quand elle la regardait.

Lily prit son petit-déjeuner avec ses nouvelles camarades de chambres et une grande partie de sa famille composée de ses deux frères, James et Al, et de plusieurs cousins dont l'énumération serait trop longue.

« C'est marrant, déclara Lucile, j'ai plus l'impression d'être dans une réunion familiale que de prendre mon petit-déj'. »

A ces mots toute la tablée partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier.

« On m'avait dit que c'était impressionnant mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là » cria Lily pour que les autres l'entendent malgré le boucan que faisaient les ailes de centaines, non de milliers d'hiboux. Pendant qu'elle parlait, une chouette d'un blanc immaculé se posa juste devant elle et lui tendit la patte, Lily reconnut l'animal de son père et prit la lettre qui était accrochée sur la patte du noctambule. Quand elle eut finit de détacher le parchemin, la chouette se posa sur son épaule et lui donna des coups de bec sur la joue. Lily comprit le message, lui donna un petit bout de son repas et la caressa. Puis la chouette s'envola pour rejoindre son maître. Lily ouvrit la lettre et la lut en silence :

_« Ma chérie, _

_J'espère que tout s'est bien passé dans le train, que tout va bien avec tes camarades et que tu es contente de ta maison._

_Bref, j'espère que tout va bien et que tes frères ne te font pas trop de méchancetés mais sache mon cœur que si tu as un quelconque problème tu peux nous envoyer une lettre._

_Cela ferait vraiment plaisir à ta pauvre mère qui n'as pas arrêté de pleurer sur le chemin du retour de la gare … Aïe… ouille … d'accord je ne lui dit pas que tu as pleurniché comme un bébé … arrête… Non … elle est folle, elle veut me tuer avec une casserole non mais je te jure._

_Ah je te fais sourire, tant mieux, je sais que tout cela doit être très déstabilisant en tout cas pour nous ça l'est._

_On attend avec impatience de tes nouvelles et comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire (eh oui ! je n'ai pas oublié) tu n'as qu'a nous écrire pour nous dire ce que tu veux okay ?  
Gros bisous mon ange (et des bisous tout mouillés de ta pauvre mère en larmes).  
Au revoir mon moustique préféré_

_Ton Père qui va se faire tuer par une furie rousse_

_Non…. Harry Potter est mort… sniff. » _

James regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il raconte le vieux ?

- Rien qui t'intéresse le débile, » répondit Lily avec un sourire victorieux.

Lily, Alice et Lucile reçurent leur emploi du temps et allèrent à leur premier cours de Potions dans les cachots. Les trois premières semaines se passèrent comme ça, les trois filles se réveillaient, prenaient leur petit-déj' avec la famille Weasley et allèrent en cours. Lily, durant ces trois semaines, se sentit rongée par un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas et chaque fois qu'elle voyait Mnémosyne ce sentiment se renforçait et s'accentuait avec une envie de pleurer. Lily décida donc que pendant le week-end qui venait, elle devait à tout prix lui parler. Elle pensa que les toilettes des filles seraient plutôt une bonne idée. Le samedi, elle réussit enfin à coincer Mnémosyne dans les toilettes vides.

« Mnémosyne, je suis désolée de mon attitude à la répartition, déclara-t-elle en évitant les yeux bleu de la jeune fille.

- Quelle attitude ?! Ah celle où tu as eu l'air d'être dégoûtée de m'avoir parlé pendant autant d'heures. C'est de celle-là dont tu parles ! Que mon nom te fasse un tel effet c'est de cette attitude dont tu parle hurla Mnémosyne qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a fait souffrir de voir qu'en deux secondes j'ai perdu ma première amie qui m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais et non parce que mon père est très influent et riche ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait, hein, toi la fille de l'Élu ?! Tu sais rien de ma vie tu entends…RIEN !

- Oui, je sais, je sais ce que ça fait », murmura Lily qui comprit toute la détresse de Mnémosyne.

Au fond, elles étaient pareilles toutes les deux, elles étaient éclipsées par la trop grande lumière qui illuminait leurs parents.

« Moi aussi, j'ai perdue ma première véritable amie ce jour-là, tu sais ? » continua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Lily et elle ne voulait pas que Mnémosyne la voit dans cet état, elle tourna alors vivement les talons et sortit en courant des toilettes.  
Mnémosyne resta là toute seule au milieu des toilettes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette rousse aux yeux verts lui faisait cet effet ? Pourquoi à chaque recoin de ce fichu château elle cherchait une chevelure flamboyante comme la sienne ?! Le pire, c'est qu'en fait il y en avait un nombre incalculable de roux dans cette école et en plus ils avaient tous un air de famille avec Lily, de quoi lui faire perdre la tête. Mnémosyne sorti à son tour des toilettes et se dirigea vers les cachots pour rejoindre ses deux gardes du corps.

Après l'entrevue avec Mnémosyne, Lily décida d'écrire à son père pour lui raconter ces trois semaines mais en éludant le problème Mnémosyne. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune et commença à écrire, elle décida de quand même lui raconter pour Mnémosyne mais elle savait que sa mère s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop. Pour une fois, elle avait de la chance car ses frères n'étaient pas là ou plutôt ils étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch. En effet, James avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Elle finissait sa lettre quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer Rose au bras d'un garçon blond un peu rêveur.

« Salut petit moustique , dit le garçon.

- Salut, Lorcan mais tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît, murmura Lily agacée.

- Et s'il ne me plaît pas d'arrêter de t'appeler comme ça, déclara le nommé Lorcan dans une imitation parfaite d'une Lily en colère.

- Ah ! Ah ! T'es mortel comme mec toi hein !

- Voyons Lily parle pas comme ça à Lorcan » lui reprocha Rose avec un sourire béat en regardant Lorcan

A celle-là, quand elle a un mec dans la peau, elle est impossible et surtout débile. Mais comme le mec en question était Lorcan, ça ne gênait pas Lily puisqu'il faisait quasiment partie de la famille. Car sa mère, Luna Lovegood, une rêveuse invétérée, était la meilleur amie de Ginny, sa mère, en plus le frère jumeau de Lorcan, Lysander, était le meilleur ami d'Albus ou Al pour les intimes. Mais quand même, toute la famille avait été interdite de dire que Rose et Lorcan étaient ensemble. Bin oui ! Lorcan était un peu rêveur mais pas suicidaire et ne voulait pas avoir Ron sur le dos car chacun connaissait sa possessivité bref un vrai tigre quand ça concernait sa fille ou sa femme.

Lily partit pour aller envoyer sa lettre à ses parents en pensant que quand même elle avait une famille de tarés.


	3. Chapter 1 partie 2

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 2 : « Lily Potter » Partie 2**_

Harry fut réveillé par son réveil qui à 6h30 sonna comme son habitude, il tapa sur ce foutu réveil et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut la femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié une année d'amour à cause de cette guerre horrible, qui avait fait tant de victimes, d'orphelins et qui fit couler tant de larmes des yeux de sa bien-aimée et des siens aussi. Il avait beau être l'Elu, le Survivant, il était aussi un homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, et la femme endormie à côté de lui représentait très bien ça, elle était en même temps sa force pour survivre durant toute cette horreur et sa faiblesse, car si elle avait insisté il n'aurait jamais continué tout cela et aurait tout abandonné si elle avait été tué. Mais désormais tout cela était derrière eux, ils avaient pu se marier et fonder une famille dans un monde dont Voldemort ne faisait plus parti. Ils ne devaient plus s'inquiéter pour leurs trois progénitures enfin c'était avant qu'ils découvrent la joie de la paternité et de la maternité. Leur aînée, James, était un sale gamin prétentieux et qui faisait tourner en bourrique ses pauvres parents en se moquant continuellement de leur plus jeune fille Lily qui avait une très forte personnalité et qui ressemblait énormément à Ginny, tant par le physique que par le caractère. Il avait entraperçu que la fille, la mère et même la grand-mère avaient exactement la même expression quand elles étaient en colère, bref il na valait mieux pas les avoir toute les trois sur le dos sinon c'était la mort assurée, chose que Albus avait très bien compris, c'était d'ailleurs un fin diplomate quand une dispute commençait entre les deux autres. Et c'était parfois bien reposant pour Harry et Ginny qui se seraient arraché les cheveux. Pendant qu'il pensait à ses trois monstres préférés, la rouquine à côté de lui commença à se réveiller :

«-Mmmh ! grogna Ginny.- Bonjour beauté flamboyante, susurra Harry à sa compagne en lui embrassant le cou.  
- Bonjour … quel réveil ! J'adore, continue! gémissa Ginny. Harry s'arrêta soudain. Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes. Mais euh !- Non, ma princesse ! Il faut que l'on se lève, je crois que l'on a assez traîné au lit là !  
- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda une Ginny bien déçue de ne pas avoir eut de câlin.  
- Il est 7h15 répondit Harry d'une voix très calme.

- Quoi ! s'exclama une Ginny bien réveillée cette fois-ci. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, idiot ? T'as beau être l'Elu t'es pas capable de réveiller ta femme ! Rahh je vais être en retard ! Puis se tournant vers Harry : Bin ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un imbécile, toi aussi tu vas être en retard. Si tu ne te dépêche pas dans … (regardant sa montre) … attends mais il est que 6h50 là … (se retournant vers Harry)… c'est pas vrai. HARRY POTTER tu ferais bien de courir sinon l'Elu n'aura plus de cul. »

Ginny sauta alors sur le lit et courut après son si gentil et attentionné mari qui avait déjà déguerpit dans la salle de bain et l'avait fermé derrière lui. Ginny frappa violemment la porte, commença la formule mais Harry déclara :

« Ah ! Non ! Ginny jolie ! Pas de magie ! Je prends ma douche et puis-je avoir un minimum d'intimité s'il vous plait Madame ?! »

Ginny abandonna en pensant que plus tard, elle pourrait se venger de son incapable de mari et qu'une vie de couple devait parfois sortir de la routine. Elle descendit alors à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déj' d'Harry qui descendit quelques instants plus tard avec seulement une serviette qui lui servait à cacher son intimité.

« Tu ne crois pas que la serviette est un peu grande surtout si c'est juste pour cacher ce qui te sert d'intimité, un mouchoir ça suffirait je crois.

Harry la regarda outré :

- Tu oses dire que mon machin ne te satisfait pas ?! Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens de cette nuit ! »

A ses mots, Ginny rougit telle une pivoine et nia le fait qu'Harry ne la satisfaisait pas. Harry sourit fièrement :

« Et oui ! Ginny jolie, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

- Moi aussi, mon cœur » murmura Ginny au moment même où Harry but plusieurs gorgées du « délicieux » café que sa petite femme lui avait préparé, soudain Harry recracha tout le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier et toussa :

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ce truc… putain !

- Oups ! J'ai du me trompée entre le sucre et le sel ! Oh mon pauvre chéri ça va ?! » s'écria-t-elle sans une once de sollicitude envers son mari qui lui jeta des regards noirs auxquels elle répondit en lui tirant la langue :

« A chacun son tour mon poussin ! »

Leur dispute fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un grand hibou qui tapa sur la vitre de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ginny alla ouvrir et laissa entrer l'oiseau qui se posa tout près d'Harry et lui tendit la patte. Harry récupéra le parchemin et donna au hibou des morceaux de pain. L'animal se secoua les ailes et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry commença à déplier la lettre et à la lire, tout de suite il reconnut la fine écriture de sa petite fille. Enfin, elle lui répondait cela faisait trois semaines qu'il attendait sa réponse, mais bon, aux enfants on peut tout pardonner. Il lut alors la lettre à haute voix pour en faire part à Ginny qui finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner :

_« Cher Papounet et chère mounette, _

_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais il fallait que je prenne mes marques à Poudlard. James et Al m'embêtent beaucoup, surtout James qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler le moucheron, c'est devenu mon surnom. Merci d'avoir adopté un débile pareil, je ne peux pas croire que cet imbécile profond soit mon vrai frère, bref !  
De plus pour mon plus grand bonheur je me suis retrouvé avec Alice Londubat certes ses parents sont très sympas mais cette fille ou cette folle comme vous voulez est la pire commère du monde, sachez que c'est en grande partie sa faute si tout le monde m'appelle le moucheron ! Sinon je partage mon dortoir avec une fille qui s'appelle Lucille qui est très grande, qui a les cheveux bleu (et oui ! j'ai bien dit bleu mais ça lui va très bien) et qui est très sympa. Les deux autres filles du dortoir sont des « pimbêches de la pire espèce » d'après Lucille. Evidemment, je suis à Griffondor mais vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand Hugo fut envoyé à Serdaigle mais d'après James c'est normal parce que c'est un poltron, ce qui lui a lui valut une grosse baffe de la part de Rose (j'aurai fait pareil). Vraiment, la prochaine fois essayez de ne pas nous faire un abruti pareil ce serait sympa !_

_Au fait pour mon anniversaire, comme je n'ai pas le droit à un balai je préférerait que vous (pour une fois) fassiez des cadeaux personnels ! Merci !_

_Gros bisou à mes parents favoris !_

_Je vous aime !_

_Vous me manquez !_

_Lily Potter, fière d'être votre fille mais dégoûtée d'avoir le même sang que l'autre idiot_

P.S : Désolée maman mais l'autre mot n'est que pour Papa mais sache que je continue de te préférer et qu'il a dit plein de choses méchantes sur toi dans sa lettre. Moi aussi je t'aime Papa mais tu comprends la solidarité féminine c'est sacré, un peu comme tes « moments entre mecs » avec oncle Ron pour échapper à la « furie rousse » dixit Harry Potter. »  
  
« Euh … c'est-à-dire ma chérie que... en faite… comment dire… balbutia Harry.

- T'inquiètes mon chat, le coupa Ginny, au lieu de bégayer comme un idiot tu le lis ce foutu mot et à voix haute !

- Mais elle a dit que c'était que pour moi ?!

- Et moi je te dis de le lire ce foutu mot, commença à hurler Ginny, ça doit être important ou elle doit avoir un problème et ne veut pas m'inquiéter mais c'est raté ! Alors tu le lis ce putain de mot ?!

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! » Harry dépliât le parchemin en question et lut :

_« Papa et maman (j'imagine déjà la tête de maman stressée et inquiète de ne pas savoir ce qui ce passe, alors j'ai gagné ?)_

_Voilà, j'ai un problème, je me suis faite une amie dans le train mais on va dire que son père n'est pas tout à fait recommandable et surtout on sait toutes les deux qu'entre vous ce n'est pas l'amour loin de là._

_Quand on a découvert qui on était, on, d'accord, j'ai très mal réagit et depuis elle en souffre et moi aussi, en plus elle n'est pas à Griffondor. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour retrouver son amitié, on a eu une altercation très violente pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. Je sais que je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que je ne veux pas perdre ma première véritable amie._

_C'est ça mon petit problème tu vois maman pas de quoi se faire un sang d'encre.  
J'attends vos conseils et vos cadeaux !_

_Bisous _

_Lily Potter »_

« Voilà ! C'est fini ! s'exclama Harry à la fin de sa lecture. Alors heureuse ?

- Oui et non maintenant je sais que ma fille est extrêmement futée mais aussi qu'elle souffre à cause de toi !

- Quoi à cause de moi mais j'ai rien fait s'écria Harry interloqué. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Rien mais tu n'as pas compris qui était cette fille ? Soupira Ginny devant la tête incompréhensive de son crétin de mari. Merde ! Harry c'est la fille Malefoy voyons ! Tout le monde sorcier est au courant que vous vous détestiez, et en plus ton fils Al déteste son fils. Rah la pauvre chérie.

- Hein ?! Et en quoi cela ne lui permet-il pas d'avoir une amitié avec la fille de Drago ?! Je leur ai déjà dit que c'étaient des gens très bien.

Ginny regarda sa montre et dit :

- Je sais mon chéri mais il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche là sinon on va vraiment arriver en retard et je ne préfère pas ! »

En quelques instants le couple finit de se préparer et les deux amoureux après un baiser langoureux se séparèrent et transplanèrent chacun de leur côté.

Deux semaines plus tard, le 5 octobre 2020.

Lily dormait paisiblement quand soudain :

« Eh ! Le moucheron, réveilles toi ! hurla Alice pour réveiller Lily. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

- Hein ?! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Lily en sursautant.

- Joyeux anniversaire le moucheron crièrent Lucille et Alice en lui tendant leurs cadeaux.

- Merci les filles remercia Lily tout en commençant d'ouvrir les paquets. Le cadeau d'Alice contenait une grande boite où se trouvait une quantité phénoménale de plantes médicinales.

- C'est des plantes que j'ai cultivé moi-même et certaines ont des effets très…spectaculaires expliqua Alice et en baissant la voix ; tu devrais les essayer sur James.

- Merci Alice et je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil mais pas tout de suite dit Lily avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tu vas voir le débile, tu vas morfler ». Lily ouvrit celui de Lucille qui lui contenait tout un tas de livres de différentes tailles, Lily remarqua que les images qui les illustrés ne bougeaient pas. Devant l'incompréhension de Lily, Lucille prit la parole :  
« Je suis d'origine moldue, et ce sont des livres moldus. Et plus précisément des histoires d'amour, j'adore ça.

- Toi, Lucille, tu aimes les histoires d'amour ?! Ricana Alice. Lucille bouda mais retrouva le sourire quand Lily se jeta à son cou en la remerciant :

- Merci Lucille, ma tante m'en avait parlé mais je dois bien avouer que je n'osais pas en acheter. Tu comprends avec mon idiot de frère, il se serait foutu de ma gueule pendant un long moment. Merci beaucoup les filles. »

Après milles étreintes, les trois amies descendirent dans la Grande Salle où, quand Lily rentra, elle fut reçut par les hurlements mêlés aux applaudissements de ses cousins et ses cousines.

Pour tout vous dire sur la table de Griffondors, il y avait 6 personnes de la famille Weasley : Rose et Hugo, les enfants de Ron et d'Hermione ; Louis et Nick, les fils de Bill et Fleur ; Lucy, la fille aînée de Percy et d'Audrey et Fred, le fils aînée de George et Angelina, nommé ainsi en hommage au frère jumeau Fred de George, mort dans la bataille finale. Sans compter James, Albus et Lily qui faisaient bien sûr partis de la famille Weasley par leur mère.  
Les jumeaux étaient en sixième année, James était le seul en quatrième année, Albus et Rose étaient eux en troisièmes et Fred et Lucy en deuxième. Et évidemment Lily et Hugo en première.  
Bref la famille Weasley était présente dans la quasi-totalité de Poudlard au grand malheur des surveillants. Revenons à l'anniversaire de Lily qui découvrait au fur et à mesure les cadeaux offert par sa famille : elle reçut donc des jumeaux la collection complète des cartes magiques sur les joueuses célèbres de Quidditch dont sa mère faisait partie. Les jumeaux savaient que Lily était une mordue de Quidditch et qu'elle espérait un jour suivre le même chemin, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas dépourvue de talent au Quidditch loin de là, elle était même plus douée que James ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. La voir sur un balai était un spectacle peu commun. Les jumeaux étaient fiers d'elle. Lucy et Fred s'était cotisés pour lui acheter un livre intitulé « L'Histoire du Quidditch » version 2020 d'où sortait un mini stade de Quidditch où avait lieu un des plus beaux matches de l'histoire et avec tous les nouveaux talents dont Ginny faisait partie même si sa carrière prenait bientôt fin. Rose, elle, avait eu de l'inspiration et lui avait offert les boites de maquillage magique de la dernière mode. Hugo en tant qu'intellectuel lui avait acheté tout un nécessaire à plume avec plein de différents parchemins mais le tout était aux couleurs de Griffondor, il faut dire qu'à chaque anniversaire Hugo lui offrait toujours un cadeau très bien choisit et elle appréciait à chaque fois. Ses frères, eux, s'étaient plus foulés que d'habitude puisqu'ils lui avaient offert une robe de joueuse de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre à son nom. Lily était vraiment une mordue, certes elle ne parlait pas tout le temps de ça mais elle était passionnée et elle voulait faire de sa passion son métier. Elle remercia chaudement toute la tablée et elle reçut deux autres paquets suplémentaires qu'elle n'osa pas les ouvrir devant tout le monde. Alors comme c'était samedi, elle remonta avec ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Elle prit les deux lettres qui accompagnaient les paquets, la première venait de ses grands-parents :

_« Bonjour Lily chérie, _

_Tes grands parents savent encore écrire tu as vu, _

_Non sérieusement nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire_

_Tu as de la chance car onze ans c'est très jeune et sache que tu as la vie devant toi et que quelque soit tes choix nous les accepterons. _

_Voilà nous n'avons pas grand-chose à dire._

_Gros bisous_

_De Tes Grands-parents qui trouvent qui tu grandis trop vite_

_Arthur et Molly »_

Et s'accompagnait d'un magnifique gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise le préféré de Lily.  
La deuxième venait de son oncle Ron, le jaloux, et de sa tante Hermione :

_« Chère Lily, _

_Je ne vais pas en écrire des pages parce que Ron trouve que mes lettres sont trop longues donc pour toi je vais raccourcir le sermon sur l'école et les études, c'est gentil je trouve.  
Bref, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et qu'il t'arrive plein de bonnes choses cette année comme ton père et Ron ont pu profiter mais je ne veux pas rapporter ni me créer des problèmes alors _[…] (sa tante écrivait toujours autant même si elle essayait de faire plus court)  
_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et espère bientôt te voir._

_Gros bisous _

_De ta tante Hermione_

_P.S : bon anniversaire de tonton Ron qui à la flemme d'écrire »_

Et elle s'accompagnait par contre d'un magnifique agenda (cadeau choisit par Hermione) avec des reliures dorées et la couverture en peau de dragon bref tout beau tout neuf pour bien travailler cette année. Ce qui n'étonna pas Lily le moins du monde, c'était un cadeau typique de sa tante. Et non Hermione ne changerait jamais!

Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient pas envoyé eux aussi un paquet, ils n'auraient jamais oublié son anniversaire mais ce n'était pas grave car il restait encore toute la journée pour y remédier. Lily s'allongea en se souhaitant un bon anniversaire à elle-même:  
"- Happy birthday Lily", murmura-t-elle. Quand elle sentit une présence dans la chambre, elle se retourna pour découvrir Mnémosyne qui se tenait debout au milieu du dortoir. Lily se releva vivement et s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu rentrée ? Il ne faut pas que les préfets sachent que tu es là, ferme la porte s'il te plait. »

Tout en fermant la porte, Mnémosyne lui répondit à moitié en ricanant :

« Tu sais Lily, on ne refuse rien à Mnémosyne Malefoy, mon père les fascine en même temps qu'il les effraie. C'est vrai quoi, mon père est un ancien Mangemort alors le mot de passe de Griffondor ce n'est rien pour lui ! Il est si fascinant que grâce à lui j'ai deux gardes du corps qui me suivent partout. Tu sais…

- Arrêtes Mnémosyne s'il te plait arrêtes la coupa Lily en la prenant dans ses bras. S'il te plait, arrêtes tu te fais du mal ! C'est du passé, ça ne compte pas, tu n'es pas lui ! Mnémosyne, tu es toi avec ta propre personnalité ! Tu es différente de lui ! Arrêtes … » En même temps qu'elle parlait, Lily sentit monter les larmes mais cette fois-ci elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler et les laissa tomber le long de ses joues tachetées de tâches de rousseur. Mnémosyne ne compris pas pourquoi Lily pleurait mais elle non plus ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Pendant quelques instants, elles restèrent toute les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lily brisa le silence :

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, ça me fait souffrir moi aussi. Ne pense plus à ça. Tu es mon amie c'est clair. »  
En même temps elle lui leva la tête dont les joues étaient trempées de larmes et Mnémosyne avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré.

« Tu comprends, Mnémosyne, tu es mon amie, reprit Lily en souriant, pour toujours et à jamais. »  
A ces mots les deux filles commencèrent à rire.

« Au fait tu ne m'as pas répondu, que fais-tu ici ? redemanda Lily.

- Oh ! Ca, c'est pas important déclara Mnémosyne avec une voix blanche. En faite, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et te donner mon cadeau, en lui tendant un petit paquet cadeau.

- Com… comment tu sais… que c'est… mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? balbutia une Lily interloquée.

- C'n'est pas difficile avec la moitié de ta famille qui en parle tout en cherchant le cadeau idéal » ricana Mnémosyne.

Lily prit le cadeau que lui tendait Mnémosyne en souriant à son explication même si elle ne la croyait pas à cent pour cent. Elle ouvrit le petit cadeau dont le papier bleu lui fit penser aux yeux de la blonde assise en face d'elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle découvrit ce que contenait le petit paquet. C'était une petite dague en argent surmontée d'une pierre d'un bleu identique à celui des yeux de Mnémosyne et la dague était très effilée et sûrement très tranchante.  
« J'ai vu que tu fixais beaucoup mes yeux, avec ça tu en auras toujours un petit bout. Au fait c'est un coupe papier expliqua très sérieusement Mnémosyne tout en rougissant.

- Merci Mnémosyne chuchota Lily mais rien ne vaut les originaux. »

Elle chuchota si doucement ses dernières paroles qu'elle était pratiquement sûre que Mnémosyne ne les avait pas entendues.

« C'est bon Lily appelle-moi plutôt Mosyne c'est mon surnom même si très peu de personne sont autorisées à m'appeler comme ça mais je fais une exception pour toi » assura Mnémosyne ou Mosyne pour les intimes.

Quand soudain elles entendirent du bruit dans l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la chambre des filles, elles attendirent que les gens partent puis Lily ramena Mosyne dans les cachots qui cachaient les dortoirs et la salle commune de Serpentard.

Pour dire au revoir à Lily, Mosyne déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rousse qui à ce contact rougit instantanément. Lily remonta dans la salle commune de Griffondor en étant rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Satanée génétique de merde !

Elle remonta dans son dortoir où l'attendait la chouette immaculée de son père avec une lettre et un paquet plein de plumes. Qu'est ce que mon père a bien pu encore inventer ? Pensa Lily à la vue du paquet.

Le paquet en question réservait une douce et mignonne surprise de 3 pouces avec des ailes, un bec noir, une paire de pattes et deux grands yeux jaunes qui la regardaient d'un air affolé et couinait en essayant de retourner dans les pattes de la grande chouette adulte. Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux, ses parents lui avaient offert un bébé chouette aussi roux qu'elle. Lily lut la lettre qui accompagné ce curieux paquet et qu'elle avait ouverte avec le coupe papier que Mnémosyne lui avait offert un peu plus tôt :

_« Ma chérie,  
Voilà le plus beau cadeau que nous avons trouvé pour toi et tes onze ans ;  
Je suis sûr que tu te dis que ce n'est pas très original ma puce,  
Comme c'est un bébé tu vas pouvoir l'élever et t'en occuper toi-même !  
Et oui, nous voulons que tu te responsabilises, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire que tu es une grande fille, nous te donnons donc une occasion de le prouver à tout le monde.  
Non c'est pour rire, nous avons trouvé cette petite chose très mignonne et elle nous a fait pensée à toi.  
Nous espérons que tout s'est bien passer durant cette journée si particulière, et nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire et attendons avec impatience de tes nouvelles  
Tes parents qui t'aiment très fort et qui pensent à toi. »_


	4. Chapter 1 partie 3

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by_ _Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 3 : « Lily Potter » Partie 3**_

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ils avaient osé. Voilà, c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Lily, en plus des problèmes d'intégration il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe d'une boule de plumes rousses. Lily pensa tout de suite à demander l'aide à Hagrid pour tout savoir sur l'éducation d'un bébé chouette et qu'il fallait lui trouver un nom à ce bout de chou, qu'elle trouva finalement à croquer si ce n'est qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa propre couleur de cheveux. Lily pensa qu'elle trouverait Hagrid dans sa cabane et comme il n'était pas trop tard elle s'y rendit sans se presser. Elle frappa doucement, au début, mais se rendant compte que personne ne venait lui ouvrir elle décida de frapper plus fort :

« Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle d'une forte voix tout en continuant de frapper à la porte.  
- C'est bon j'arrive » grogna une grosse voix bourrue.

Sur ce, la planche en bois s'ébranla et s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place dans l'encadrement à un grand homme et sa légendaire barbe hirsute. Le visage d'Hagrid se radoucit tout de suite quand il vit la tête de Lily étonnée du ton du demi géant.

« Oh mais c'est la petite Potter ! Que me vaut une si jolie visite ?! Mais aujourd'hui il y a plein de jolies jeunes filles qui me viennent me voir !  
- Euh… en faite, c'est mon père commença Lily.  
- Ah Harry qu'est ce qui lui arrive à ce garnement ?!  
- Rien c'est-à-dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que …  
- C'est vrai ! Ça m'est totalement sortit de la tête, coupa Hagrid, attends deux secondes. »  
Hagrid rentra dans la cabane et fouilla :  
« Mais rentres et assis toi, voyons ne restes pas dehors ! Proposa Hagrid avant d'étouffer un cri :  
- Zut et rezut, satanée table ! »  
Lily rentra dans la cabane du gardien des Clés et s'assit sur un tabouret bancal.  
« Mais euh … Hagrid je voulais juste vous demander des conseils sur les bébés chouettes. »

Hagrid releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard :

« Bin oui. Mon père m'a offert une petite chouette rousse mais je ne sais pas comment m'en occuper, expliqua Lily à la limite de l'impatience.  
- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

Lily le regarda outrée, elle aurait bien voulut le dire plus tôt mais on va dire qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Attends deux secondes que je le retrouve ! Rah c'est pas possible où est ce que je l'ai mis ! Ah le voilà ! s'écria Hagrid victorieux un vieux bouquin à la main. C'est dingue je ne retrouve plus rien ici, faudrait que je range un peu. »

Hagrid regarda la cabane en désordre et acquiesça de la tête pour lui-même.

« Tiens Lily, ton père m'a mis au courant de son super cadeau pour toi et m'a demander de te donner un livre spécialisé sur les chouettes. C'est le livre le plus au courant sur l'évolution des chouettes et il est très pratique et simple. Voilà c'est mon cadeau pour tes onze ans, attention il est très rare et c'est un livre de collection.  
- Merci Hagrid vous n'étiez pas obligé c'est trop vraiment remercia Lily très étonnée qu' Hagrid lui offre un si beau livre car il était vraiment beau avec des reliures dorées et une couverture en cuire rouge où on voyait encore les nervures du dragon.  
- Mais… ce n'est rien… Lily bafouilla Hagrid en tournant la tête pour cacher son visage rougit par le regard émerveillé de Lily. Allez files t'occuper du petit oisillon ! »

Sur ces mots, Lily retourna au château en courant et en souriant, après une quinzaine de mètres elle se tourna vers Hagrid et lui remercia encore une fois en criant.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, tout en caressant la petite chouette susnommée Red et en lui donnant de minuscules bouts de pain trempés dans l'eau, Lily rêvassait à cette journée pleine de surprises. C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie ! pensa Lily en tournant le coupe-papier entre ses doigts.

Le lendemain matin, comme c'était un dimanche, Lily avait décidé de faire une grasse matinée et plus tard de s'occuper de ses devoirs en retard, car depuis le début de l'année elle avait réussit à prendre du retard dans ses devoirs surtout en Métamorphose et en Botanique car la directrice enseignait encore sa matière avec une poigne de fer et le professeur Londubat donnait vraiment beaucoup de travail. Lily demanda de l'aide à Alice pour les devoirs de botanique qui accepta tout de suite et lui donna une grande partie des réponses. C'était vraiment pratique d'avoir pour amie la fille du prof' ! Lily avait plus de problèmes pour les autres devoirs et l'aide d'Alice et de Lucille n'y pouvait rien. Lily décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler et où se trouverait sûrement son cousin préféré, Hugo.

Elle descendit donc à la bibliothèque aux alentours de onze heures du matin, elle s'assit à une table et commença ses devoirs quand soudain un jeune garçon blond aux yeux gris très froids s'installa devant elle encadré de trois grands types, qui avaient l'air plus bête les uns que les autres, le type blond lui siffla alors :

« - Eh ! Mais c'est mini Potter, c'est la sœur de l'autre débile ! Pas trop dur de supporter cette génétique qui fait que tu es la fille du Survivant et la sœur de deux idiots hein ?! »

A ses mots les quatre types commencèrent à rigoler, Lily rangea ses affaires et se leva pour partir mais les grands types l'avaient bloquée :

« Où tu crois partir beauté ? grogna un type brun et les yeux noirs

- C'est vrai ça tu ne vas pas nous quitter, joues avec nous déclara le type blond en s'approchant dangereusement de Lily la baguette à la main. On est potes non ?! »

Lily le regarda avec dédain et lui répliqua avec colère :

« Non on n'est pas potes et en plus je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

- Quoi tu sais pas qui je suis ? lui demanda le blond en la regardant de ses yeux gris. Tu déconnes c'est ça ! Je suis Scorpio Malefoy mini Potter, tu entends Malefoy ! »

Devant la non-réaction de Lily, Scorpio s'énerva encore plus et devint cramoisi quand Lily lui répondit calmement :

« Oui j'entends mais c'est censé me faire peur ?! »

À cette réponse les quatre types se tourna vers elle frémissants de colère en avançant leur baguettes quand une voix rugit tellement pleine de haine qu'elle en tremblait :

« Malefoy ! Si tu touche un cheveu d'elle je te fais exploser, tes petits potes devront te ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Je t'interdis de toucher à ma sœur c'est clair ! Notre petite guerre ne la regarde pas ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Albus qui les regardait avec un regard mauvais. Jamais Lily n'avait vu son frère se mettre en colère, James oui, mais alors Albus non jamais. Albus s'approcha des quatre types en tendant sa baguette en avant. Les deux garçons s'avançaient l'un de l'autre et les trois grands mecs encerclaient Lily mais ils furent de nouveau interrompus par une voix très en colère mais plus féminine :

« Scorpio ! Siffle tes chiens de garde et tiens les en laisse ou je raconte tout aux parents ! C'est Papa qui va être content de connaitre ton attitude ! Môsieur s'attaque à une première année avec trois gardes du corps quel courage, Frérot ! dit leur d'abaisser leur baguette ou je les force à le faire ! » s'exclama Mosyne derrière Lily la baguette à la main. Durant toute la tirade de Mosyne, Lily avait vu Scorpio se raidir et son visage se déconfire au fur et mesure que Mosyne parlait.

« Ok, les mecs lâchez-la et barrez-vous ! » Ordonna Scorpio en essayant de reprendre ses moyens puis il se tourna vers Mosyne et lui dit :

« T'as intérêt à rien dire c'est clair. Mosyne !

- Ouais t'inquiètes, moi je tiens mes promesses ! » répondit Mosyne tout en se tournant vers Lily dont le visage s'illumina en la voyant :

« Ah ! Mosyne, ça va ? » demanda Lily en souriant.

Quand Scorpio entendit le surnom de sa sœur dans la bouche de cette fille, il se retourna et rebroussa le chemin les sourcils froncés et demanda :

« Vous vous connaissez ?!

- Oui on se connait, ça te gène ?! répliqua Lily en colère.

- Euh non mais ça m'étonne c'est tout, qu'une Potter apprécie une Malefoy répondit Scorpio.

- J'apprécie pas une Malefoy comme tu dis, je suis amie avec Mosyne, c'est pas pareil » fit claquer Lily en brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Elle prit le bras de Mosyne et partit sans regarder derrière elle et lança :

« Bon on vous laisse les abrutis et amusez-vous bien avec vos baguettes. »

Elle entraina Mosyne dans un couloir désert et lui posa un rapide baiser sur la joue et lui disant :

« Merci mon chevalier servant ! »

Lily se retourna et partie en courant dans la direction opposée. Mosyne resta seule bouche bée dans le couloir sombre.

Halloween arrivait à grands pas, mais Lily n'aimait pas beaucoup cette fête, elle lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs provoqués par son adorable frère, James, qui avait quelques années plus tôt, trouver drôle de faire croire à Lily que Ginny était tombé de son balai en plein match et était retombé violemment en se cassant tous les os du corps. Harry avait accepté de jouer le jeu mais ne pensait pas que cette "blague" serait aussi traumatisante pour la petite fille qu'était Lily à l'époque. Quand Ginny était rentrée ce soir-là, elle avait retrouvé son mari en train d'essayer de calmer la petite rousse en pleurs en lui expliquant que sa maman allait très bien. Quand Harry raconta ce qui c'était passer, Ginny rentra dans une fureur noir et cria contre son cher et tendre en le traitant d'incapable. Ce fut la première fois que Lily vit ses parents dans une telle colère, d'ailleurs ce fut surtout Ginny qui était en colère contre Harry et celui-ci se recroquevillait à vue d'œil face aux cris et aux regards noirs de son épouse. Depuis, quand une dispute éclatait entre Lily et James, Ginny défendait sa petite fille et Harry se rangeait du côté de l'ainée, la seule personne neutre dans l'histoire était Albus qui avait dès le départ décider de ne pas se mêler aux histoires entre Lily et James, plus ils grandissaient, plus Albus comprenait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ne prenant aucunement part à leurs histoires. Lily détestait vraiment cette fête et trouvait ridicule de mettre des costumes plus moches les uns des autres pour faire peur aux autres. Malgré le fait que ce fut une coutume moldue, Ginny avait, tout de suite après la naissance de James, décidé de participer à cette fête ignoble du point de vue de Lily qui trouvait que des sorciers se déguisant en monstre ou tout simplement en sorcière avec une verrue sur le nez était tout simplement idiot et immature au possible. Mais malheureusement c'était la fête que préférait James car, en cette occasion, il pouvait foutre la peur de sa vie à Lily. Cette "fête" lui va vraiment bien : stupide, ridicule et totalement gamine, c'est lui tout cracher pensa Lily qui fut interrompue dans son rire intérieur quand deux mains vinrent délicatement se poser sur ses yeux lui bouchant la vue. Une voix lui souffla dans l'oreille et la fit frissonner :

« Qui c'est ? demanda la voix dans le creux de l'oreille ce qui la refit frissonner.  
Une seule personne connait son point faible : l'oreille, cette personne l'avait découvert de façon impromptue durant leur première rencontre et depuis elle usait et abusait de cette connaissance.  
- Mmmh je sais pas je dirais une fille qui s'ennui à mort qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de d'emmerder celle qui profite du moment pour se reposer, donc selon mes observations je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de tant d'idioties, je pense que c'est Lucille.  
- Rahh, comment tu fais, à chaque fois tu trouves que c'est moi ?

- Facile répondit Lily d'une voix neutre, tu es la seule d'origine moldue qui l'assume en faisant ce petit jeu ridicule à tout bout de champs... d'ailleurs je commence à en avoir marre d'être la victime de tes gamineries. »

S'en suivit une bataille effrénée de chatouilles entre la rousse et la grande perche aux cheveux bleu mais la bataille fut vit interrompue par l'arrivée d'une des pimbêches qui cohabitaient avec Lucille, Alice et Lily. La pimbêche prénommée Senza les regarda avec malveillance et un rictus aux lèvres. Elle marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles pour les filles mais Lily compris tout de suite que c'était contre elle et que c'était loin d'être gentil. Lily lui demanda donc de répéter car elle n'avait pas bien entendue.

« Non je disais juste que je trouvais étonnant que tu sois encore ici dans le même dortoir que nous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily un peu interloquée.

- Ben tu sais! Comme t'es la fille de l'Elu et de l'Eclair rouge (surnom dont Ginny fut affublé après une de ses plus grandes victoires) je ne pensais pas que tu te mêlais au bas peuple ! Avec toutes les relations qu'as ton père tu peux sûrement demander une chambre individuelle, non ? »  
Durant toute la tirade de Senza, Lily était passé par plusieurs stades, passant des oreilles rougies par la gêne, au rouge cramoisie de colère et le regard noir de haine. Lily se leva d'un bond et rejoignit rapidement mais avec calme la jeune impertinente, ce qui contrastait avec son teint actuel qui était très loin de celui habituel. Elle prit vivement la jeune fille par le col de la chemise d'uniforme, la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol et la plaqua au mur.  
« Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille sur ce ton ! La prochaine fois je te fais bouffer ta baguette par le nez, et si tu oses parler de moi derrière mon dos et que je suis mise au courant je vais tellement t'amocher que même ta mère elle te reconnaitra pas, c'est clair ? Siffla Lily entre ses dents près de l'oreille de l'insouciante.

- C'est... clair » balbutia Senza effrayée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

A ces mots, Lily lâcha l'autre fille et sorti sans un regard ni pour Senza qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en se laissant glisser le long du mur, ni pour Lucille qui était assise sur son lit les yeux écarquillés. Durant toute la confrontation entre les deux filles, Lucille n'avait pas bougé, elle était comme figée sur place face à l'aura effrayante que dégageait Lily. Après quelques instants de stupeur, Lucille se précipita à la suite de Lily en dehors du dortoir en jetant avant de passer la porte un dernier coup d'œil à la brune assise par terre. Elle courut à la suite de Lily en criant son nom. Quand Lucille arriva en bas de l'escalier et entra dans la salle commune, elle aperçut Lily assise confortablement sur un des fauteuils de la salle, les genoux repliés et la tête dans ses bras. Lucille pensa tout de suite que Lily était en train de pleurer et en s'approchant d'elle, Lucille se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle se mit à la hauteur de Lily et la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais elle m'a poussé à bout, je suis vraiment désolée déclara Lily en reniflant.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne dira plus rien contre les Potter » rassura Lucille un peu déboussolée de voir son amie dans un tel état alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle avait fait preuve d'un calme alarmant.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes les deux filles restèrent à discuter et à se calmer. Elles décidèrent de ne plus penser à ce malheureux incident et sortirent de la salle commune avec le cœur un peu plus léger.

Elles se promenèrent dans les couloirs sans savoir où aller mais les pieds de Lily les menèrent inconsciemment prés des toilettes des filles, les mêmes qui avait été quelques semaines plus tôt témoins de la dispute entre Lily et Mosyne. Comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un Lily fit le tour des toilettes sans résultats. Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots et étrangement près de l'endroit où se cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards mais ça elles ne le savaient pas. Durant toute leur ballade, elles avaient continuaient à parler et avaient commencé à rire dans les cachots. Elles étaient prise d'un fou rire quand au détour d'un virage, Lily rencontra les yeux azurs tant recherché et s'arrêta soudainement de rire ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucille qui releva la tête en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver pour que Lily arrêta de rire. Elle aussi rencontra les yeux de Mosyne. Elle remarqua que les deux filles s'étaient arrêtée et se regardaient dans les yeux avec insistance. Lucille ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à ce moment-là mais décida de laisser les deux filles seules et de partir plus loin. Quand Lucille fut partie, Mosyne osa ouvrir la bouche ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lily restait figée en la regardant dans les yeux:

« Salut.

- Salut répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

- Ca va ?! T'as pas l'air bien » demanda Mosyne un peu effrayé par le teint pâle de la rousse.  
Lily battit des cils comme si elle reprenait conscience de ce qui se passait, elle se rendit compte que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle regardait Mosyne dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Oui... ça va... je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Bon ben, je vais y aller. A plus tard. »

Mosyne passa près de Lily qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais qui au dernier moment attrapa le bras de Mosyne.

« Attends...je voulais...te remercier pour le coupe papier et pour la dernière fois avec ton frère » hésita Lily qui dès la fin de ses paroles lâcha le poignet de Mosyne et courut rejoindre Lucille qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin, en laissant une Mosyne bien étonnée qui était sûre que Lily n'avait pas voulut dire ça. Il y avait trop d'hésitation dans sa voix. Pourquoi c'est si compliquer, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas avoir une amitié simple se demanda Mosyne à la vue de Lily de dos. Mais est ce vraiment ce que je veux de cette amitié, est ce que je veux vraiment qu'elle soit si simple ? Est ce que je ne fais pas tout pour la compliquer justement cette relation avec elle ? pensa-t-elle en se touchant le poignet.

Ce jour-là, c'était le jour d'Halloween, le jour tant redouté par Lily, elle savait que James lui avait réservé une surprise pas très gentille et qu'elle allait sûrement morfler mais elle avait décidé de prendre l'avantage dès le petit déjeuner en laissant tomber deux trois feuilles très spéciales dans le plat d'œuf brouillés et elle attendit qu'elles fassent effet. La directrice avait organisé un diner d'Halloween suivi d'un bal costumé. Lily était vraiment en colère, elle qui détestait cela, elle était obligé d'en trouver un et de plus le montrer à tout le monde, c'était vraiment pour elle une torture. Et l'après midi, n'ayant aucune idée de costume, Lily alla voir sa chère cousine Rose pour lui demander conseil. Lily trouva sa cousine enfoncée dans un des fauteuils de la Salle commune des Griffondors l'air morose, Rose ne semblait vraiment pas heureuse ce qui était étrange pour celle qui était toujours de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle sortait avec Larcon. Lily s'approcha d'elle sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Salut murmura Lily tout bas à sa cousine qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Salut lui répondit Rose avec une voix tremblante.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Lily sachant déjà la réponse.

- Non ça ne va pas sanglota Rose.

- Qu'est qui ce passe ?

- Rien, renifla Rose.

- Arrêtes je vois bien qu'il ya quelque chose qui cloche.

- C'est juste … que … Larcon m'a larguée répondit Rose dans un sanglot.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Vous étiez bien tous les deux non ?

- Apparemment je suis trop possessive, collante et il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aime continua Rose tandis que sa tristesse faisait place à de la colère.

- Oh. »

Lily ne savait que dire, il était vrai que parfois Rose pouvait être assez possessive mais quand même pas au point de la jeter comme une vielle chaussette sale.

Elles continuèrent à parler, elles insultèrent Larcon et tous les garçons puis quand Rose eu bien vidé son sac, elles montèrent dans le dortoir de cette dernière pour préparer leur costume d'Halloween. Rose avait déjà une idée pour le costume, elle avait décidé de déguiser sa petite cousine en parfaite princesse profitant de cette occasion pour montrer le côté positif du maquillage qu'elle utilisait quasiment tous les jours ce qui exaspérait son pauvre père et qui était totalement incompréhensible pour Hermione qui n'avait commencé à mettre du maquillage qu'en cinquième année pour son beau Victor Krum. Mais Lily se laissa faire bien consciente que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour Rose et lui changer les idées. Pendant les deux heures et demie qui suivirent, Lily fut coiffé, maquillé et habillé. Après que Lily fut bien attifée, Rose commença à se préparer bien décider de ne pas laisser sa rupture avec Larcon lui gâcher la soirée, elle se déguisa en pirate des mers. Elles décidèrent de descendre vers vingt heures à la Grande Salle. Quand elles arrivèrent en bas des escaliers une multitude de têtes rousses se retournèrent pour les voir et tous les garçons ouvrirent grand leur bouche et des sourires vinrent étirer leurs lèvres. Lily rosit de voir tant de regards sur elle et se cacha rapidement derrière sa cousine. Hugo s'avança vers elles et tendit son bras en direction de Lily tout en s'inclinant, Lily posa alors sa main dans la sienne et s'étonna de voir son cousin s'incliner encore plus vers elle tout en effleurant le dos de sa main de ses lèvres. Lily rougit encore plus à ce contact et elle remarqua que toutes les personnes faisant partie de sa famille étaient dans un fou rire général, Lily se mit elle-aussi à rire tout doucement sentant bien qu'ils se moquaient d'elle et que Rose avait fait exprès de la déguiser en princesse et lui avait mentit quand elle vit Rose courir à petits pas vers un Larcon tout sourire et ressemblant étrangement à un capitaine corsaire tout de rouge vêtu. Elle prit alors conscience qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle pour montrer son côté féminin qu'elle cachait plus ou moins selon les saisons. Prenant ça comme une bonne blague et ne prenant pas en compte les regards moqueurs de son grand frère adoré nommé James, elle décida de profiter de cette soirée comme il se devait. Elle sourit à toute sa famille et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Lily attendait aussi que les herbes si spéciales d'Alice fassent effet pour pouvoir prendre enfin sa revanche. Elle s'assit dans un coin près d'Hugo qui était toujours là pour elle pour lui apporter le soutient dont elle avait parfois besoin. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, regardèrent Rose et Larcon qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens se souriant mutuellement et les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'amour. Lily remarqua pour la première fois que ses frères avaient tout de même un grand succès chez les filles de tout âge. En effet, deux groupes de fans les suivaient à la trace et regardèrent celles, qu'ils avaient choisies pour passer la soirée avec eux, avec beaucoup de haine. Les deux garçons s'étaient trouvé deux jeunes filles parmi les plus belles pour les accompagner. James avait proposé à une cinquième année qui s'était empressé d'accepter. Albus était en compagnie de son, dira-t-on, deuxième choix, il avait tout d'abord demandé à, oh grande surprise, Lucille mais elle avait gentiment refusé en lui disant qu'elle ne serait surement pas de la partie car elle ne pouvait pas supporter Halloween et ses stupides traditions que même elle, une sorcière d'origine moldue, détestait cordialement. Albus s'était donc rabattu sur une des amies de Rose qui elle aussi avait tout de suite dit oui. James dansait avec sa partenaire quand soudain il s'arrêta et courut vers la sortie à toute vitesse. En voyant cette scène, Lily explosa de rire, Hugo la regarda avec étonnement mais sourit quand il vit la tête de la pauvre fille délaissée au milieu de la piste. Et malgré la beauté de sa partenaire de danse, Albus n'avait pas un air très réjoui, il jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil vers la porte de la Grande Salle comme s'il attendait de voir apparaitre son premier choix en princesse. C'est alors qu'un grand fracas se produisit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent doucement faisant grincer ses gonds. Une personne entra donc dans la salle …


	5. Chapter 2 partie 1

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 4 : « Mnémosyne Malefoy » Partie 1**_

Mnémosyne avait été très enthousiaste de se rendre à Poudlard pour étudier, elle avait été très heureuse de rencontrer une jeune fille de son âge qui allait, selon toutes les apparences devenir une fidèle amie. Que son désespoir fut grand quand elle comprit que cette rousse amicale était en fait la fille du Survivant, de celui qui fut bien des années auparavant le pire ennemi de son père et, pour couronner le tout, la sœur du pire ennemi de son frère. Mnémosyne n'avait vraiment pas de chance. La vie s'acharnait-elle sur elle ou quoi ?

Dans un dortoir de Serpentard, une jeune fille remuait ses pensées avec colère depuis quelques jours à cause d'une petite rousse. Serais-je un jour libre d'être celle que je veux ou le monde et ses habitants continueront-ils de jouer avec moi et ma tristesse ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne m'appréciant pour ce que je suis réellement soit celle que je devrai détester ? Mnémosyne était dans sa chambre en train de ruminer ces pensées pour la millionième fois de la semaine quand une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans la chambre comme cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. La fille brune au teint halé jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Mnémosyne et se rendant compte qu'elle était seule soupira :

« - Oh c'est toi Malefoy, qu'est que tu fiche ici tu devrais pas être avec tes gorilles d'amies, elles ont l'air perdues sans toi !

- Ce ne sont pas mes amies ! Répliqua Mnémosyne, ce n'est pas ma faute si elles me suivent partout et qu'elles ne comprennent pas que je ne les aime pas elles et leur air de petits toutous. J'ai toujours détesté les chiens. Et je préférerais carrément plus être seule qu'avec elles.

- Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné c'est sûr ! s'exclama la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce ne serait pas une expression moldue dérivée de l'expression : il vaut mieux être seul qu'avec un troll !

- Euh peut-être je peux pas te dire laquelle est arrivé la première.

- Tu serais pas d'origine moldue par hasard ? demanda Mnémosyne par curiosité.

- Pourquoi et en quoi cela te regarderait ? C'est vrai je te connais pas et je ne risque pas de raconter ma vie à une fille qui m'est inconnue, répondit la fille qui commençait à être énervée.

- Oh pour rien et en effet ça me regarde pas sauf que c'est extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier d'origine moldue soit envoyé à Serpentard et comme je suis très curieuse je voulais juste savoir si c'était le cas. C'est tout, pas la peine de montrer les dents, je te l'ai dit je déteste les chiens » répondit Mnémosyne avec dans la voix une goutte acide de son venin de Serpentard. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça, elle n'était pas un elfe de maison tout de même.

L'autre fille la regarda bizarrement, surprise et étonnement se mélangeaient dans son regard. Elle détailla longuement de haut en bas Mosyne qui se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette quasi inconnue qui semblait vouloir la jauger. Un silence s'établit entre les deux fillettes. Mais leurs yeux continuaient leur chemin sur le visage de l'autre puis son corps pour revenir ensuite à ses yeux. Mnémosyne remarqua alors que la fille en face d'elle possédait des yeux vairons, son œil droit était d'un vert bleuté ressemblant aux mers tropicales et l'autre marron clair aux reflets dorés. Mnémosyne ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne luit vint à l'esprit et sentit alors que ses joues rougirent violement, ce qui signifia pour la blancheur de sa peau un léger rougissement du haut des pommettes mais c'était tout de même assez pour elle qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise face à l'autre jeune fille qui continué de la transpercer avec son regard perçant et troublant.

La brune pencha la tête et lui sourit :

« - Désolée, j'ai pris l'habitude de rester sur mes gardes dès qu'on me parle de mes origines moldues. »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Mosyne, elle continua de parler :

« - Oh, je sais que les sorciers d'origine moldue sont protégés par les lois magiques mais mon père m'a dit de me méfier de quelques Serpentards, des fils ou des filles de personnes qui auraient selon lui émis lors de la dernière guerre quelques idées pas très sympa sur les gens comme moi. Et apparemment tu fais partie de cette liste. »

Le regard de Mnémosyne devint sombre mais elle lança d'une voix claire :

« - Ce serait pas plutôt le nom Malefoy qui est écrit sur cette liste ? Tu sais je connais le passé de ma famille certainement mieux que les autres, donc je sais bien que mon grand-père n'était pas vraiment le plus sympathique des personnages et qu'il était rattaché à Voldemort. Je sais aussi bien que mon père étant adolescent était arrogant et insupportable, et qu'il fut lui aussi un Mangemort. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la génétique qui écrit le destin des gens. Et que tout le monde peut changer et se racheter. C'est ce qu'ils tentent encore aujourd'hui de faire. Mais apparemment ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'espoir de voir un jour le nom Malefoy lavé de ses erreurs passées.

- Euh… désolé je ne voulais pas … bref excuse moi de ne pas avoir pris le temps de savoir qui tu étais avant de t'accuser de choses dont tu n'es visiblement pas coupable ni en pensées ni en actes répondit vivement la fille aux yeux vairons.

- Ce n'est pas grave dit Mnémosyne sur un ton plus radouci. Au fait, on ne s'est pas présentées. Mnémosyne Malefoy, enchantée !

L'autre fille eu l'air un peu abasourdi par ce revirement de situation, elle sourit et déclara :

- Laura McBoroe. Très heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. C'était plus une rencontre officielle, qu'un premier contact entre camarades de classe. Elles reprirent un peu de leur sérieux et commencèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Cette conversation fut entrecoupée de fou rire. Elles se racontèrent leur histoire.

- Je suis d'origine moldue par ma mère. Et mon père étant un sorcier, lui aussi, d'origine moldue, il a fuit durant la dernière Guerre sorcière et s'est rendu aux Etats Unis dans une petite ville moldue où je suis née. Cependant quand la guerre a cessé, il a demandé à ma mère de l'accompagner dans son pays natal. Il voulait que je grandisse en Angleterre et que je fasse mes études de sorcière dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment seraient les réactions des gens face aux sorciers d'origine moldue, il m'a mis en garde contre certaines personnes susceptible de ne pas bien voir ces choses.

- C'est tout un roman dis-moi s'exclama Mnémosyne en riant.

- Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire ? » demanda Laura curieuse.

Mnémosyne qui sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Laura lui raconta alors comment elle avait fait la connaissance de Lily Potter, la fille de Survivant, ex-ennemi mortel de son père, et sœur du pire ennemi actuel de son frère. En bref, ce n'était pas la bonne personne pour devenir la meilleure amie de Mosyne.

« - Oh pauvre Mnémosyne, tu dois être triste, de ne pas pouvoir être amie avec qui tu veux.

- Logiquement j'ai tous les droits mais mon frère me met des Scrouts à Pétard dans le chaudron. »

Laura explosa de rire, Mnémosyne qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la regarda interloquée.

« - Des…Scrouts…à…Pétard…dans…dans le chaudron…trop…fort » soupira Laura entre deux rires, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle reprit son sérieux. Et répondit au regard interrogateur de Mosyne :

« - Désolée mais je la connaissais pas celle-là, chez les moldus c'est des bâtons dans les roues. Mais je la trouve très drôle. »

Les deux filles continuèrent leur discussion puis allèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elles s'installèrent dans des fauteuils très majestueux. Là, elles discutèrent encore, de tout et de rien. Quand la statue cachant l'entrée de la salle commune pivota pour laisser entrer Scorpio qui regarda méchamment Laura. Il se tourna vers Mnémosyne qui ne le regardait pas puis la héla :

« - Hé Mosyne ! En plus de trainer avec la racaille que sont les Potter, tu parles avec elle ?! »

Il désigna Laura d'un air dégouté. Mosyne se tourna vers lui et se leva. Elle sourit et lui demanda avec un ton langoureux :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a « elle » pour te déplaire à se point ? Et d'ailleurs sache qu'elle a un prénom, Laura.

- Oh elle n'a rien Laura, sauf que son père a été destitué de ses fonctions pour ses injures envers le Ministre américain de la Magie. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont en Angleterre. Il lui a dit qu'il était un Mangemort, c'est pas rien. »

Si cette déclaration étonna Mosyne, elle n'y fit rien paraitre. Elle continua de sourire et susurra :

« - En quoi ça me regarde et m'intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu veux peut être savoir avec qui tu es amie. Tu ne le sais apparemment pas assez. Regarde tu traines avec la mini Potter, tu lui donnes ta confiance et tu va jusqu'à me menacer devant tout le monde. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle fera le quart de tout ça pour toi ? »

Mosyne avait toujours son calme pourtant quand elle parla à son frère, les autres personnes présentes pouvaient entendre son ton glacial et énervé :

« - Tu ne sais rien Scorpio, et sache qu'elle a déjà fait, elle a même fait plus !

- Toi tu trahis ta famille en l'appréciant et elle fait quoi pour toi ? Hein dis-moi ! »

Le ton avait monté d'un cran, tous les Serpentards écoutaient attentivement la dispute sachant que ce n'était pas tous les jours que les deux Malefoy se déchiraient comme ça. Les deux protagonistes avaient même la main posée sur la baguette. La dispute pouvait tourner d'un moment à l'autre en duel sanglant.

« - QUOI ! Je trahis ma famille ! Moi mais tu rigoles j'espère, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Je rêve, c'est toi qui me dis que je trahis ma famille. Qui est ce qui n'écoute pas Papa quand il dit de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui ? Moi, Môssieur j'écoute ce qu'il dit mais toi, Scorpio, tu fais exactement ce qu'il te dit de ne pas faire. Tu commets les mêmes erreurs que lui et ça te fais rire ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin à l'égo insatisfait. Voilà ce que tu es, mon très cher frère.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça et de m'insulter. Je te l'interdis…croassa Scorpio.

- Tu me l'interdis, toi, Scorpio tu ME l'interdis à moi, Mnémosyne. DE QUEL DROIT TU OSE M'INTERDIRE DE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT ? Cria Mnémosyne. Pas parce que tu es mon frère, j'espère, car cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de m'ordonner ou m'interdire de faire ce que je veux. Trouves une meilleur excuse que ça et après tu reviendras me parler, okay ?! »

Mnémosyne tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné cette bataille mais certainement pas la guerre. Il lui fallait encore plus pour pouvoir être qui elle était réellement. Laura la suivit en souriant, décidemment elle allait s'amuser cette année avec Mnémosyne Malefoy. Laura jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Scorpio, rouge de fureur, qui tapait le sol du pied et insultait tous les plus jeunes se trouvant près de lui. Il savait que la rumeur disant qu'il s'était fait rabattre les oreilles par sa petite sœur ne tarderai pas à faire le tour de Poudlard, il espérait juste qu'elle n'arrive pas aux oreilles d'Albus Potter, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Laura et Mnémosyne sortirent de la salle commune des Serpentards, elles continuèrent de raconter leurs vies, sans prendre en compte la dispute qui venait de se passait dans la salle qu'elles venaient juste de quitter. Un accord tacite fut alors signer, jamais au grand jamais, elles ne devraient reparler de cette confrontation fraternelle. Laura accepta cette condition sans broncher. Elle voulait à tout prix connaitre mieux cette jeune fille qui semblait par sa simple présence chambouler plus d'une vie. Mais elle voulait aussi la remercier de l'avoir soutenue et non condamné à cause du comportement ridicule et paranoïaque de son père. Et malgré le fait que le sujet de la discussion actuelle soit des plus banale, Laura pouvait encore sentir la colère de Mnémosyne dans sa voix et pourtant Mosyne ne laissa pas cette haine colérique la submerger ni la détruire car elle le savait si elle se lassait aller à cette fureur malsaine, elle allait devenir comme ce crétin égocentrique qui lui servait de frère. Elle se reprit en main et lâcha prise pour céder enfin son esprit au son mélodieux des paroles de Laura. Bien sûr elle n'écoutait pas ce que disait l'autre fille mais elle se laissa guider par le timbre reposant de sa voisine. Cela avait finalement un avantage de se laisser approcher par des gens qui étaient différents d' elle-même. Mnémosyne fut totalement hypnotisée par la voix de Laura. Elle ne vit plus rien et n'entendit plus rien. Juste cette complainte joyeuse et réconfortante. Puis soudain elle vit passer un éclair rouge devant ses yeux et son cerveau se reconnecta avec la réalité. Son esprit imagina tout de suite que Lily était là présente. Que sa déception fut grande quand elle remarqua que ce n'était un des trop nombreux cousins de la jolie rousse. Elle commença à être habituée à ces rencontres malheureuses entre tous les Weasley de Poudlard. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle devait se libérer des chaines du passé qui la tenait prisonnière de sa famille. C'était décidé, jamais elle ne serait plus entravée par la trop lourde présence de son frère. Désormais elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Désormais elle était libre de vivre sa vie, de vivre sa propre histoire. Juste elle et le destin. Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage de Mnémosyne. Voyant ce sourire, Laura s'arrêta de parler, elle ne comprit ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour que la blonde puisque avoir l'air réjouit. A vrai dire, Laura trouva que mnémosyne était ravissante, avec cet air heureux, ce ravissant sourire. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées que Laura voyait une Mnémosyne aussi heureuse. Mais elle ne demanda rien, un jour Mosyne lui dirait si l'envie lui en prenait. Avant cela elle garderait le silence, le secret. Une page, une nouvelle histoire commençait ce jour-là avec cette nouvelle rencontre.

Ce jour-là, c'était Halloween à Poudlard qui pour cette occasion s'était vêtu de orange et noir, des cachots à la plus haute tour. Tout le monde était ravi de cette fête, brisant le climat studieux qui avait commençait à s'installer dans le château depuis le début de l'année. Pour cette occasion, les élèves avaient bien décidé de s'amuser le plus possible, à coups de farces, de blagues, de costumes et de fête. Bref tout pour justifier, l'effervescence qui bouillonnait dans l'école. Même les fantômes prenaient par aux festivités et utilisaient leur condition d'être plasmatique pour effrayer les pauvres premières années qui voyaient à chaque recoin du château surgir une ou plusieurs silhouettes fantomatiques hululant à la mort. Mnémosyne ne faisait même plus attention à ces esprits moqueurs et était complètement énervée par les cris incessants humain ou sortis d'outre tombe. Elle marchait décidée dans le couloir qui devait la mener vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle y était seule ce qui lui allait très bien. Elle devait parler avec Laura, pour trouver un moyen d'échapper au bal costumé d'Halloween. Elle entra donc dans cette pièce, froide de couleur et de vie. Elle monta les marches deux à deux. Le long escalier la mena jusqu'à sa chambre verte et argent, couleur de Salazar Serpentard. Elle ouvrit la porte et surprit Laura à moitié déshabillée, sautillant sur une jambe et se battant pour enfiler son costume. A cette scène, Mnémosyne explosa de rire, jamais Laura ne faisait comme les autres. Laura réussit à enfiler son pantalon et regarda Mosyne étonnée :

« - Tu n'es pas prête ? demanda-t-elle tout en redoutant la réponse.

- Je n'y vais pas, cela ne rime à rien répondit Mosyne lasse.

- Oh non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu dois y aller, je t'en prie supplia Laura.

- Euh … Pourquoi dois-je y aller à tout prix ?

- Bin pour moi voyons lança Laura comme une évidence.

- Pour toi ? demanda interloquée la blonde, désolée mais je comprends rien là !

- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner alors que je ne connais quasi personne et que les trois quart des gens que je connais me snobent !

- Il y a pas moyen. Je n'y vais pas un point c'est tout.

- Oh je t'en prie !

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis, t'as pas un autre argument.

- Si justement j'en ai un mais je ne voulais l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

- Je suis toute ouïe souffla Mosyne dans son sourire.

- C'est un des seuls moments durant lequel tu pourras voir Lily sans que personne se pose des questions et ton frère ne te soûles pas avec ta pseudo trahison » susurra Laura, victorieuse et fière.

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible chez Mosyne qui, d'ailleurs, garda le silence signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Laura savait qu'elle avait gagné la partie dès qu'elle avait parlé de Lily. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait convaincue mais continua de faire une moue. Elle attendait avec impatience la confirmation de cette pensée. Mnémosyne lança un regard noir à Laura puis sourit franchement :

« - Okay, je viens mais sache que je n'ai pas de costume, il te reste plus qu'une heure pour me déguiser.

- Cool, top chrono répondit Laura fière de son petit manège. Elle sortit de son armoire une housse à costume. Tu es prête à tout ? Tu ne diras rien sur le costume ? Tu me laisse faire ?!

- Oui, mais dépêche toi s'exclama excédée Mosyne.

- Okidoki c'est parti » rit Laura devant la colère de Mnémosyne.

Durant une heure Mosyne n'eut plus le contrôle de son corps ni de ses actions. En effet, Laura avait tout pris en main, elle sortit une magnifique robe blanche brodée de perles scintillantes. Mosyne la regarda avec un air ahuri, elle avait tout prévu depuis le début. Elle soupira et se laissa entrainer dans un véritable ouragan. Elle devint une poupée vivante qu'on habilla, coiffa sans relâche.

Vingt heures sonnaient, une cloche tinta. Mnémosyne était enfin prête pour le bal, pour se montrer. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir et y vit une sublime reine des glaces. Elle portait la longue robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon haut et relâché. Laura avait maquillé ses yeux bleus en faisant ressortir une certaine froideur. Un diadème étincelant était placé sur sa tête. Laura siffla de contentement ramenant Mosyne à la réalité. Elle se rendit compte que la personne en face était en fait elle. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi jolie, elle sourit doucement à Laura qui éclata de rire. Laura avait elle aussi fini de se préparer durant cette heure là. Maintenant elle ressemblait à un très vilain troll, moche et couvert de verrues. Elle était aussi répugnante et dégoutante que Mnémosyne était belle et charmante. Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient en retard, en effet le bal avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Elles s'empressèrent de monter les escaliers qui furent extrêmement capricieux, elles passèrent par des endroits qu'elles n'avaient jamais, au grand jamais, visités. Elles couraient dans le couloir quand Mosyne perdit une chaussure, elle ne se retourna même pas mais prononça l'une des formules les plus pratiques que connait le monde sorcier :

« - _Accio chaussure ! »_

Comme elle s'y attendait, la chaussure s'envola dans les airs et vint rejoindre sa propriétaire. Elles arrivèrent devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait les portes fermées, elles restaient d'habitude entrouvertes au minimum. Laura tourna les poignées et poussa les deux portes en même temps se qui les fit grincer. Un halo les enveloppa et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Des centaines de paires d'yeux les fixèrent …


	6. Chapter 2 partie 2

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 5 : « Mnémosyne Malefoy » Partie 2**_

Tout le monde les regardait, les yeux ronds d'étonnement, le rouge monta aux joues de Mnémosyne. Laura, elle, abordait un sourire fier et s'avança dans la salle. Elle fusilla quiconque la regardait de travers ! C'était vraiment quelqu'un cette fille ! Mnémosyne sut à cet instant qu'elle pourrait toujours compté sur elle. Elle sentit les regards dévier les uns après les autres. Cependant elle croisa les yeux qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Ces deux émeraudes si profondes, si intenses, la regardaient, la dévisageaient, la scrutaient de la tête aux pieds. Une chaleur monta en elle, jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse de revoir ce regard, si puissant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à marcher en direction de Lily. Quand elle la vis se levait, sans que jamais Lily ne détache son regard d'elle. La rousse se tourna vers la blonde et entrepris à son tour à s'avancer vers son amie. Elles se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce et se sourirent. Aucune n'osa à dire le premier mot. Puis Lily étira ses lèvres dans le plus beau sourire que Mnémosyne n'ai jamais vu.

« - Tu est magnifique Mosyne, complément magnifique, murmura la jeune Potter dans son sourire, tu es vraiment très belle. »

Mosyne rougit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ça commençait bien ! Elle ne savait que dire car la jeune fille était aussi très ravissante.

« - Toi aussi … Lily… tu es… épous…toufflante balbutia Mosyne qui n'avait été aussi gênée de sa courte vie.

- Merci, tu veux aller boire quelque chose ? demanda Lily, qui sembla très assurée, très confiante.

- Euh je veux bien répondit la blonde qui restait hypnotisée par les yeux de la belle rousse. Merci. »

Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les deux vers le buffet de boissons, elles continuèrent de parler ensemble, enfin surtout Lily qui raconta comment toute sa famille l'avait lâchement piégée dans l'unique but de la voir maquillée comme une de ces starlettes de pacotille qui polluent littéralement La Gazette du Sorcier. Mosyne rit, l'insouciance régnait entre elle deux. Elles ne virent pas arriver les garçons derrière elle, elles ne les virent pas non plus se resserrer de plus en plus autour d'elles. Elles ne les remarquèrent que quand elles furent encerclées par une demi-douzaine d'adolescents. Le cercle se renferma sur elles. Une tête blonde dépassa tous les autres et entra dans le cercle.

Scorpio était là devant elles, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Mosyne fronça les sourcils. Lily, elle, avait déjà sa main sur sa baguette. Elle en avait marre de ce blondinet qui gâcher toujours tout, et qui n'arrêtait pas de l'em***der ! Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand elle fut devancée par sa voisine de droite qui siffla entre ses dents :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Scorpio ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

- C'n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir répondit le jeune blond, ne te crois pas le centre du monde surtout. »

Mosyne ouvrit la bouche de surprise, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme cela. Jamais il n'avait osé la défier car il savait qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens. Il se savait inférieur à elle. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Scorpio soutenait le regard de sa sœur et avait l'air triomphant.

C'est Lily qui brisa le silence qui c'était installé :

« - Si ce n'est pas pour Mosyne que t'es là, c'est pour quoi ?

- Pas pour quoi mais pour qui. C'est pour toi qu'on est voyons, Potter je te croyais plus intelligente que ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? » demanda Mnémosyne qui n'avait pas l'air du tout contente de voir Scorpio prés de son amie.

« - C'est pas tes oignions à ce que je sache, je suis encore libre de mes mouvements et je peux voir qui je veux si j'en ai envie. Ce n'est pas ma petite sœur qui va diriger ma vie, surtout vu comme tu dirige la tienne.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Allez, dis le, dis ce que tu penses, elle est comment ma vie ? Rugit Mosyne qui commença à s'énerver.

- Ta vie ? Mais ta vie, sœurette elle est en bordel c'est tout ! Tu traine avec une fille de paria…pardon j'ai dit une alors que c'en est deux. Une qui se croit super star grâce à son cher Papounet et l'autre qui s'est fait expulsée des Etats-Unis ! Tu crois que tu donne une bonne image de notre famille ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ! Qui peut bien se préoccuper de la réputation de mes amies ? Et sache que ton avis m'est égal ainsi que celui des tes « amis ». Tu n'as pas le droit de juger mes amies, pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Calme toi Mosyne, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine », souffla Lily à l'oreille de la blonde qui frémi en sentant le contact de Lily près d'elle.

Une étrange chaleur monta en elle. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur bâti la chamade. Vraiment, la promiscuité avec Lily n'était pas une bonne idée.

Comme la jeune Malefoy ne répondait pas, Lily pris enfin la parole :

« - Bon, Scorpio, tu n'en a pas marre de nous emmerder comme ça ? Tu veux pas nous laisser tranquilles cinq minutes ? Ce serai trop te demander ?

- Eh ! Me parle pas comme ça, okay ! Fille de l'Elu et ça se croit tout permis ! »

La colère qui monta depuis quelques minutes chez Lily arriva à son summum. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille sur ce ton. A vrai dire, elle ne suppportait pas qu'on lui rappelle tout le temps qui étaient ses parents. Non pas parce qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais juste parce qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Alors que sa colère augmenta, Lily fit se qu'elle pensait être le plus approprié. Un fort claquement résonna dans la salle. Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers les trois protagonistes. Ainsi Scorpio abordait une marque rouge vif sur la joue droite, Lily lui tourna le dos et Mosyne elle avait le regard rivé sur son frère. Elle sait qu'elle doit choisir entre lui et elle. Soudain elle sent un doigt chaud l'effleurer au niveau du poignet. Elle se retourne et découvre un ange roux lui sourire et l'illuminer.

Elle choisit le paradis près de cet ange. Elle prit la main de Lily dans la sienne. Lily souriait encore et encore tout en l'emmenant vers la piste de danse. Comme par magie, une valse débuta exactement à ce moment-là. Elles commencèrent à virevolter, ensemble, unies. Oh, bien sûr voir deux jeunes filles de onze ans danser ensemble ce n'est pas très significatif mais voir Lily Potter danser avec Mnémosyne Malefoy, ça c'était un événement de grande envergure ! Et puis cela signifiait que la jeune Malefoy avait choisit son camp, elle avait trouvé son propre chemin et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas suivre aveuglément son snobinard de frère. Beaucoup de Serpentards regardèrent les deux filles d'un mauvais œil, Laura, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle trouvait que le sourire actuel de Mosyne était le plus beau qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Enfin, la blonde semblait heureuse d'être ici, dans le château. James revint quelques instants après la valse des filles, il avait un regard noir qu'il dirigea vers sa chère sœur, il savait que c'était elle qui avait causé son embarras. Il était bien décide à se venger mais il préféra attendre le bon moment, celui qui serai propice à sa vengeance.

La soirée continua, sans que d'autre événement ne brise sa tranquillité. Des couples se formèrent ou se brisèrent, des personnes se rapprochèrent ou s'éloignèrent. Bref, ce fut une soirée comme les autres, une soirée de jeunes adolescents à l'aube de leur vie, qui profitent de leur jeunesse. Cependant, les professeurs veillaient au grain, cette petite fête d'Halloween était largement encadrée par une dizaine de professeur. Même si quelques uns n'hésitèrent pas à participer aux festivités. On pouvait donc voir le professeur Londubat qui tournoyait dans les bras de sa fille qui riait, ou encore Hagrid virevoltant maladroitement avec la directrice, gênée et toute rouge. Minuit sonna, mais la fête ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les jeunes sorciers continuèrent à s'amuser, à danser, à boire. La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu. Les jeunes fêtards allèrent se coucher. La grande Salle fut déserte vers deux heures et demie du matin. Ils sombrèrent tous dans un profond sommeil. Tous …sauf un, James était bien décidé à faire payer à sa petite sœur le mauvais coup qu'elle lui avait fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre en allant dans son dortoir, car tout monde savait que les escaliers des filles n'étaient faits que pour les filles. Il réfléchissait donc à un moyen subtil de se venger d'elle, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire, parce qu'il fallait que se soit quelque chose de fort mais aussi de non dégradant car c'était sa petite sœur tout de même. Il rongeait son balais mais il savait qu'un jour il arriverait à se venger, il s'en fit la promesse.

Le château s'endormit enfin, paisible, tranquille. Et heureusement pour les élèves, il n'y avait pas cours car connaissant Le professeur McGonagall il n'aurait pas été surprenant de la voir laisser les cours. Mais elle aussi avait profité de la fête, elle était donc toute aussi fatiguée que ses élèves si ce n'est plus vu son âge, car malgré la vigueur avec laquelle elle dirigeait son école, elle avait largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite des moldus. Personne ne s'inquiétait de sa santé, tout le monde savait que les directeurs successifs de Poudlard avaient tous atteint une longévité hors normes même hallucinante pour les moldus mais pas tellement rare pour le monde des sorciers. Poudlard resta donc une grande partie de la matinée endormi, ils furent rares ceux qui osèrent s'aventurer hors des dortoirs avant dix heures. Mais Mnémosyne fut de ceux-là, pas qu'elle ne soit pas fatiguée mais elle fut réveillée par un hibou familiale et ne put se rendormir. Surtout à cause de la nouvelle que lui avait apportée. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle en soit juste qu'elle l'avait beaucoup étonnée et qu'elle étonnera encore plus Scorpio quand il recevra lui aussi cette lettre. Il sera surement furieux et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir car, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir, elle appréhendait beaucoup cette réaction. Car il lui en voudrait énormément, il rejeta la faute sur elle, et il n'aurait pas vraiment tort, elle devait bien avouer que c'était surement de sa faute si ça se passé comme ça. Comme toujours c'était sa faute. Elle retourna tout cela dans sa tête un bon milliard de fois sans jamais réussir à en venir à bout. Le soleil monta vite dans le ciel, les heures défilèrent à folle allure, jamais le temps ne passait aussi vite durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Peu à peu, les adolescents se réveillèrent, plus par besoin de se restaurer qu'autre chose. On put voir quelques centaines d'adolescents ensommeillés déambulant dans les escaliers qui se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle qui avait été totalement rangée par les petites mains invisibles que sont les elfes de maison. Les quartes grandes et majestueuses tables qui recevaient les quatre maisons avaient retrouvées leur fonction initiale. La table des professeurs avait elle aussi regagnait sa place originelle. La directrice brillait par son absence. Une rumeur courait selon laquelle McGonagall avait tellement bu de Whisky Pur Feu qu'elle avait été retrouvée inconsciente dans les toilettes des professeurs et même qu'Hagrid avait du la porter jusqu'à sa chambre et la border, et qu'elle ne s'tai pas encore remis de sa cuite monumentale. Mosyne rentra à son tour dans la Grande Salle espérant que son frère ne soit pas encore arriver. Manque de chance, son grand frère l'attendait devant la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas l'air très content loin de là, il avait l'ai carrément très en colère. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmenant en dehors de la Grande Salle. La blonde eu juste le temps de lancer un regard désespéré à Laura avant qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir engloutie et absorbée. Laura vit l'enlèvement de Mnémosyne, elle ne sut pas quoi faire, lui vint une idée totalement barge, digne d'elle et de sa folie. Elle se leva de la table des vert et argent et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tables des Griffondors, une grande partie de la salle se tourna vers elle. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle était déterminée à faire ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, pour Mnémosyne car c'était son amie. Elle s'approcha de la table et plus précisément de là où était Lily, ses amies et sa famille. Dire qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue était un euphémisme. Elle commença à s'assoir prés de la jeune Potter et à ouvrir la bouche quand James la poussa et lui pris la place sans aucun regard vers elle. Elle le héla :

« - Hey !

- Quoi ! demanda James sans se retourner.

- Tu m'as prit ma place. »

James se retourna et fit comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

« - Pardon ?

- Tu m'as pris ma place.

- Euh, je ne crois pas, non. Toi t'es une Serpentard, moi un Griffondor et ici c'est la table des Griffondors donc TU m'as prit ma place.

- Non, j'allais m'assoir pour parler et tu m'as poussé. »

Il regarda sa famille et reposa son regard sur elle, l'air condescendant.

« - Et c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que t'as pas à me pousser et que je dois parler à ta petite sœur.

- Premièrement je fais ce que je veux et secundo je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais parler à ma sœur. T'es une Serpentard et les serpents ne parle jamais aux lions.

- C'est moi le serpent ? Je dirais plutôt toi vu ta langue de vipère. »

A ces mots, James rougit de colère. Derrière lui, toute sa famille explosa de rire. Deux grands roux identiques s'approchèrent d'elle et lui dirent :

« - Alors là ! Bravo miss !

- Ouais je dirais même plus, félicitations mademoiselle !

- Euh … qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Demanda Laura un peu perdue.

James boudait quand Lily s'approcha à son tour et lui expliqua :

« - Oh pas grand-chose, juste que tu à rembarrer James et que tu l'as fait rougir.

- Euh c'est grave ?

- Non c'est juste très rare qu'il ne sache plus quoi dire.

- Ah.

- Bon, passons, tu voulais me dire quelque chose euh … ?

- Laura McBoroe, et oui je voulais te dire que Mnémosyne a des soucis.

- Mosyne ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est son frère.

- Encore ! Mais c'est pas possible quand va-t-il la lâcher ?

- Euh qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda l'autre frère de Lily, Albus.

Laura resta muette, elle savait très bien qu'entre Scorpio et lui ce n'était pas l'amour fou. C'est Lily qui prit la parole :

« - Mosyne, elle a des problèmes avec Scorpio.

- Normal vu ce que tu as fait hier soir. »

Lily le regarda avec étonnement et demanda :

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?

- Tu lui as mis une immense baffe, tu te souviens pas ?

- Ah … ça. Si je me souviens mais pourquoi Mosyne aurait-elle des problèmes avec Scorpio alors que c'est moi qui l'ai baffé ? »

Laura prit alors la parole :

« - Parce qu'elle t'a suivie. Pour lui, elle a trahit sa famille en lui tournant le dos.

- Ouais, j'aurai pas dit mieux…Bon on va la chercher où on reste planter là. J'ai pas envie de m'enraciner moi ! »

James leva la tête et s'exclama :

« - Vous allez pas l'aider quand même ? Al, je croyais que tu détester les Malefoy.

- Non, je déteste Scorpio, c'est un moyen de lui foutre la honte. Allez on y va. »

Albus se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle, Lily et Laura le suivirent. Mais ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Laura fut d'une grande aide et les emmena vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils tournérent pour aller dans les cachots quand ils entendirent des bruits, des chuchotements, des éclats de voix. Une véritable dsipute sensée être discréte. Ils suivirent les voix. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Lily en tête cette fois-ci marchait de plus en plus vite et avait sa baguette dans la main. Ils allèrent à une allure folle mais pourtant les voix semblaient s'éloignées de plus en plus.

Albus perdit patience et commença à courir dans les couloirs. Les deux filles coururent aussi. Mais elles n'arrivaient jamais à destination. Comme si le couloir était sans fin. Puis soudain au détour d'un couloir, ils virent passer un bout de robe de sorcier. Presque, ils y étaient presque. Leurs souffles s'accélèrent, leurs cœurs battirent plus vite. Quand soudain au détour d'un couloir…


	7. Chapter 2 partie 3

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 6 : « Mnémosyne Malefoy » Partie 3**_

« - Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi Scorpio ! Putain lâche moi ! » Hurla Mnémosyne à travers tout le couloir.

Les gens qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Scorpio Malefoy avait ligoté et trainait sa petite sœur à travers tout le château.

« - Mais lâche moi idiot ! Lâche-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! cria Mosyne lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des cachots, là où personne ne viendrait les chercher.

Scorpio laissa tomber sa sœur par terre, la regarda méchamment et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Non pas pour lui faire du mal, elle restait sa petite sœur malgré tout. Il murmura une formule qui défit les liens de la blonde. Puis ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan par une magistrale claque. Deux fois en deux jours, c'était trop. Il empoigna Mnémosyne et la plaqua contre le mur. Serra de plus en plus fort les poignés de sa sœur, il n'en pouvait plus de passer pour un bouffon à cause de ces deux gamines qui se croyaient plus intelligentes, plus fortes que lui, meilleur que lui en tous points. Il était un Serpentard, bon sang, et on ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui, le frapper impunément sans attiser sa colère. Il devait avoir sa revanche, et il l'aurait. Là tout de suite, il allait se venger de tout ça. Il s'apprêta à frapper Mnémosyne quand celle-ci lui lança un majestueux coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Il fut abasourdi par le choc, se pliât en deux, soufflant fortement. Mnémosyne s'éloigna de Scorpio, mis c'est mains sur les hanches et dis :

« - Bon tu veux me parler ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule siffla Scorpio entre ses dents, encore choqué du coup.

- Je me fous pas de ta gueule, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive c'est tout. Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude à la maison. »

Scorpio se releva peu à peu et lui lança un de ses sourires ravageurs que lui seul savait faire. Elle lui sourit en retour, mais le sien était un peu plus réservé. Elle ne savait pas ce que son frère adoré comptait faire.

« - Et je suis comment à la maison ? Finit par demander Scorpio après un long silence.

- Tu es plus normal, moins vantard, plus gentil et bien plus sympathique. Tu me respecte à la maison et tu respecte les autres. Ici, tu les traites comme ton premier balai, comme si le fait qu'ils t'aiment ou pas t'importe peu.

- Mais ça ne m'importe pas ! Tu ne comprends pas Mosyne ! On porte un nom désormais maudit, personne ne nous aime réellement commença à crier Scorpio, un peu désespéré que sa sœur soit si aveugle face à une chose qui lui semblait tellement logique.

- C'est faux ! Tout ça est faux frérot ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, qui ne voit pas ce qui nous entoure ! Ils s'en foutent les gens de notre âge ! Il n'y a que toi qui cultive encore cette haine envers les Malefoy. Regarde je suis sur que si tu arrêtais de trainer avec tes gnomes de garde du corps et que tu montrais ton véritable visage, il y en a beaucoup qui t'apprécieraient pour ce que tu es, c'est-à-dire un mec bien, vraiment bien.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je suis un mec bien ?

- Evidement, sinon je te le dirai pas. »

Scorpio se laissa glisser sur le sol. Mosyne s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« - Tu crois vraiment que j'ai gâché mes deux dernières années à me battre contre une haine qui n'existait pas ?

- Non, je crois que tu t'es battu contre une chimère tellement tu avais peur de voir réapparaitre cette haine dont on nous a tellement parlé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi sœurette.

- Oh, je pense que tu aurais moins mal à tes joues et à ton … bref tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah oui je te dois une baffe d'ailleurs.

- Euh on ne peut pas passer outre ? S'il te plait frérounet ?

- Non, on ne peut pas. »

Mnémosyne se releva rapidement et courut dans le couloir comme tout à l'heure, sauf que là elle savait qu'elle allait perdre la bataille. Elle n'avait jamais pu battre Scorpio à la course. Scorpio lui aussi se releva et parti à la suite de sa sœur. Il savait lui aussi qu'il allait la rattraper, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais il fut surpris quand il entendit des pas derrière lui qui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Il alla de plus en plus vite, rattrapant sa sœur, la tira par le bras vers lui. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle put mais Scorpio avait trop de force et lui fouta une joli claque qui résonna dans tout le couloir. C'est sur cela qu'Albus, Laura et Lily firent leur entrée. Ils virent Mosyne avec une belle trace rouge sur la joue, Scorpio la main encore en l'air et un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Lily et Laura regardèrent horrifiées leur amie qui elle ne sembla pas plus choquée que ça. Scorpio avait quant à lui perdu son sourire et abordé désormais un visage renfermé sur lui-même. Albus lui regardait la scène mais sembla ne ressentir aucun sentiment face à cette dernière.

Lily, elle, était complètement désemparée mais elle s'avança vers Scorpio et lança :

« - Mais de quel droit tu ose frapper ta sœur de cette façon ? »

Scorpio fut extrêmement surpris de la réaction de la rousse, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un Griffondor pouvait prendre la défense d'un Serpentard, surtout si celui-ci avait comme nom de famille celui de Malefoy. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et voulu défendre son honneur.

« - Et toi ? De quel droit tu as osé me frapper hier soir ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Lily commença à rougir, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça hier soir, à ce moment-là c'était une évidence mais là elle était perdue. Mosyne s'avança vers la rousse et lui pris la main :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Lily, c'est très gentil mais ce n'est rien, une simple dispute entre lui et moi. Tu connais ça avec tes deux frères non ?

- Si, tu as raison, mais quand je t'ai vu avec cette trace j'ai eu l'impression que je prenais un poignard en plein cœur, comme une brulure instantanée mais tellement lancinante. »

En même temps qu'elle avait dis ces mots, sa main avait suivit la trace rouge sur la joue de la blonde qui lui répondit par un sublime sourire, charmeur, ensorcelant. Lily ne put résister plus longtemps à ce sourire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent elles aussi. Ils repartirent tous en arrière.

Le reste de la matinée et les deux semaines suivantes passèrent sans autre événement du même acabit, rien de bien passionnant ne vint déranger le calme du château. Tous les élèves allaient et venaient, certains couraient dans les couloirs en étant plus ou moins réprimandés. Rien ne laisser croire que dans ce château si calme il pouvait se passer de véritable drames, que certains jour il y régnait une odeur de larmes. Ce week end là faisait partis de ces moments. Une sensation de désespoir planait sur notre petit groupe.

Mosyne et Lily marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, évitant les regards d'interrogation et assassins que les autres étudiants leur lançaient. Apparemment leur nouvelle amitié était une véritable surprise pour la plupart et une assez mauvaise pour quelques uns vus la noirceur des coups d'œil qu'ils leur lançaient. Mais les deux fillettes n'en avaient que faire, elles appréciaient la présence de l'autre et c'était là le plus important. Elles souriaient avec cet air d'enfant, cet air d'innocence qu'ont toutes les petites filles de leur âge. La scène de ce matin-là avait depuis longtemps déjà rejoints la trop courte colonne de souvenir qu'elles avaient en commun. Elles se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch, sport que Lily affectionnait tout particulièrement comme vous le savez déjà. Ses cousins, Nick et Louis, qui faisaient partie de l'équipe en tant que batteur, lui avaient proposé de venir les rejoindre pour un entrainement. Ils avaient réussit à avoir l'autorisation de la faire participer. Elle avait été tellement excitée que lorsqu'elle avait croisé la petite blonde aux yeux de saphir dans le couloir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui proposer de venir avec elle. Elle voulait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable sur un balai, et d'après elle, sans prétention aucune, cela valait le détour. Mosyne avait bien sur accepté en voyant la lueur d'espoir et de joie qui flamboyait dans les yeux de Lily qui n'avait donc même pas eu besoin de la supplier. Elles s'étaient donc sourit mutuellement

Mnémosyne se demandait encore pourquoi son frère n'avait pas parlé de cette lettre qu'elle avait reçut deux semaines plus tôt. Vu la nouvelle assez catastrophique, c'était quasiment sur qu'il avait reçut la même qu'elle. Alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci n'en avait pas fait mention dans leur petite altercation le lendemain du bal d'Halloween. Mais, elle préférait ne pas lui en parler pour ne pas réveiller en lui une colère justifiée mais aussi effrayante.

Lily aussi se posait des questions tout en traversant l'immense parc de Poudlard pour atteindre le terrain de Quidditch. Car malgré son excitation, elle était intriguée car son frère n'avait pas encore mis son plan, quel qu'il soit, en application. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle restait constamment sur ses gardes. Elle ne voulait pas se faire piéger par ce gamin immature au possible qui lui servait de frère. Elle attendait donc à chaque instant le moment où celui-ci viendrait se venger de la petite blague qu'elle lui avait fait subir durant le bal. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme cela. Et pour une raison quelconque et encore ignorée, elle était quasiment sûre que le jour de la vengeance avait sonnée et que dans quelques heures elle allait subir les foudres de son merveilleux grand frère.

Elles arrivèrent donc sur le terrain la tête pleine de questionnement et d'appréhension mais Lily elle frémissait d'impatience. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les gradins et de nombreux joueurs étaient déjà en plein vol. Beaucoup de personne aimaient regarder s'entrainer l'équipe de Griffondor, des filles essentiellement. Elles venaient pour voir le célèbre James Potter, qui ressemblait tant à son père et qui avait tout le talent de sa mère. Lily devait l'avouer, lorsque James montait sur un balai, il était extrêmement beau et gracieux. Il y avait une fluidité dans ses gestes qui laissait beaucoup de ses adversaires un peu pantois. Elle n'était pas jalouse de lui, car elle savait très bien qu'elle était encore plus forte que lui. Depuis toujours le frère et la sœur menaient une bataille acharnée pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur au Quidditch. Bien évidement, James avait longtemps eu le dessus sur sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas la force ni la technique de le surpasser mais voilà quelque années qu'elle avait réussit à la battre dans un « un contre un ». Et depuis ce jour, James n'avait jamais réussit à lui faire céder ne serait-ce qu'un seul point, ce qui mettais le jeune garçon dans une fureur sans borne. Mais même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il était terriblement fier du talent qu'avait sa petite sœur. Enfin cela, Lily n'en avait nullement conscience bien évidement. Des cris de jeunes filles leur parvinrent, des dizaines de groupies sautillaient comme des idiotes, en tendant les bras vers le ciel. James fit une vrille et un looping ce qui fit jaillir un flot impressionnant de cris strident qui agacèrent plus qu'autre chose les deux filles qui venait juste d'arriver sur le terrain. Mosyne leva les yeux aux cieux. Comment on pouvait en venir à idolâtrer un ado de treize ans alors qu'on est en cinquième année pensa-t-elle en voyant une jeune fille de Poufsouffle. Les jeunes fanatiques continuèrent de hurler lorsqu'un joueur sur son balai, immense et roux, se dressa devant elles. Il releva ses lunettes, les regarda avec un air méchant.

« - Bon ça suffit ! Partez ! Partez toutes ! On veut pouvoir s'entrainer en paix ! Dégagez ! » hurla-t-il couvrant ainsi les voix hystériques des jeunes demoiselles.

Elles rouspétèrent violement contre cet emmerdeur, qui ne voulait pas qu'elles voient le merveilleux James Potter. Il les menaça de sa baguette et leur dit que les entrainements n'étaient pas ouverts au public et que si elles refusaient de s'en allaient il serait contraint et forcé d'aller voir un professeur quelconque pour les coller. Cette menace eu un effet miraculeux et elles partirent en soufflant, faisant encore tellement de bruit que Nick, car c'était lui, leva les yeux aux cieux, exaspéré.

Il posa son regard sur nos deux protagonistes et sourit enfin, ce qui illumina son visage.

« - Ah cousine on t'attendait pour commencer ! s'exclama-t-il, en prenant Lily par le bras et se tournant vers Mnémosyne. Bon Malefoy, si tu veux regarder, c'est okay mais pas de bruit on en déjà eu assez avec ces dingos ! »

Il entraina la rousse vers les vestiaires, lui tendit une robe or et rouge, et lui mis dans les mains un vieux balai tout rapiécé de partout et fit demi-tour. Il devait être bien plus vieux qu'elle, ce bout de bois. Elle se changea directement, bien contente de pouvoir participer à un des entrainements de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Elle sorti des vestiaires en trottinant et rejoignît le reste de la troupe qui l'accueillit les bras en ouvert. Nick posa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui présenta toute l'équipe : Jonas Jallons, le goal, et un sacrément bon d'après Nick, Richard Rayons, Maya Meyers et Ludi Livington les trois poursuiveurs, James Potter, l'attrapeur, Nick et Louis Weasley, les batteurs, mais ces trois derniers n'avaient évidement pas besoin d'être présentés. Tous lui firent un chaleureux accueil Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais volants, tapèrent du pied et s'envolèrent comme des fusées. Mosyne s'était installée seule sur les gradins désormais vides. Elle suivit son amie des yeux et elle n'entendit pas Hugo s'assoir juste à côté d'elle.

« - Tu vas voir, c'est un fameux spectacle. Cette famille a vraiment un don pour ce sport. »

Mosyne tourna la tête vers la voix du petit garçon. Il lui souriait avec cette douceur, cette fraicheur qu'elle avait remarquée dès leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Elle le trouvait tellement doux ce garçon. Il avait été si discret durant ces quelques heures partagées, laissant sa cousine parlait de tout de rien. Lily avait un rire fort et envahissant, lui un rire doux et chatoyant. Ils étaient complètement opposés. Elle, la fougue, lui, le calme. Et pourtant, Mnémosyne avait vu dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient une tendresse sans limite, un lien indestructible. Comme si chacun se sentait vivre dans le regard de l'autre. L'existence de l'autre prouvait la leur. L'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble par le hasard du sang et rien ne pouvait détruire ce lien si fort. Il se reposait sur sa force pendant qu'elle se rattachait à sa sécurité comme un bateau qui rentre au port. Mnémosyne lui sourit et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans les airs. Le rythme avait vraiment accéléré. Elle ne voyait plus qui était qui. Elle ne pouvait distinguer les personnes sur les balais, elle voyait deux traits qui allaient de plus en plus vite. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Et elle remarqua que les lignes se suivaient, ils étaient à l'unisson.

« - Ils font une course de vitesse, c'est complètement débile mais bon c'est bien digne des Potter expliqua Hugo qui vit la surprise de Mosyne devant un tel spectacle.

- Carrément que c'est débile ! Mais ils vont se tuer ! Et puis on ne sait même pas qui gagne s'exclama Mosyne affolée.

- C'est Lily pour l'instant qui est devant répliqua calmement le jeune garçon.

- Mais comment tu sais ? Moi je ne vois que deux traits, répondit Mosyne de plus en plus éberluée

- Oh tu sais ça fait onze ans que je les connais et que je les vois voler. Je connais bien le style de chacun et je te confirme que c'est Lily qui a l'avantage. Comme d'habitude.

- Mais pourquoi ils font ça c'est complètement débile ! C'est tellement gamin !

- Ah ça c'est sur, mais c'est le jeu préféré de ces deux zygotos répondit Albus qui venait d'arriver, avec un balai dans les mains,sur les gradins, aux côtés de Mosyne. Ils ont toujours fait ça, cette compétition existe depuis toujours entre eux. Et je crois bien que le Quidditch est le seul domaine dans lequel Lily écrase James. Encore que j'ai remarqué depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, qu'elle avait de sacrés bonnes notes dans à peut près toutes les matières sauf en métamorphose. En même temps avec la directrice, il n'y a rien de plus difficile. James va être furieux quand il saura qu'elle a de bonne note comme moi alors qu'il a toujours été convaincu qu'elle serait une élève moyenne comme lui. Etrange jeune fille que notre petite Lily.

Et étrange garçon que cet Albus pensa Mnémosyne en regardant l'adolescent qui regardait son frère et sa sœur se battre pour savoir qui était le meilleur, sans même sourciller. Peu après, la course prit fin. Et comme prévu par Hugo c'était bien Lily qui avait gagné. Le véritable entrainement commença enfin. Ils firent une partie de Quidditch en trois contre trois avec deux goals, c'était Richard qui avait été désigné pour ce rôle. La première équipe était formée de James, Maya, Jonas et Nick, l'autre était composée de Lily, Richard, Ludi et Louis. Lily et James se regardaient en chien de faïence, ils avaient tous deux un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'affronter ici sur ce terrain, mettant en scène toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient accumulée depuis ces deux mois et demi de présence à Poudlard. Le combat tant attendu entre les deux Potter allait enfin se dérouler.


	8. Chapter 7

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 7 : « James Potter » **_

Il allait avoir sa revanche sur toutes les humiliations qu'elle lui avait faites subir depuis le début de l'année. Il en avait marre de passer pour l'idiot de service depuis deux mois et demi ! Puis l'heure de la revanche avait sonnée. Non pas qu'il pensait battre sa sœur, en face à face, il savait bien que c'était peine perdue mais avec une équipe c'était une autre paire de manche. Lui, il avait l'habitude de jouer avec ses équipiers, il les connaissait, il savait quelles étaient leur forces, leur faiblesses. Y'avait déjà entre eux une sorte d'harmonie. Alors que Lily, elle, venait juste de les rencontrer pour la plus part et la seule chose qu'elle savait d'eux c'était leur poste. Bon bien sûr elle les avait vus évoluer lors du premier match de la saison contre Serdaigle mais il doutait fortement que cela lui ai suffit pour se faire une idée précise de qui étaient ses équipiers. Encore que, avec sa soeur, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Enfin, il sourit car il savait que même si d'extérieur on pouvait croire que Lily et lui se détestaient, c'était leur façon à eux de montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Cette bataille perpétuelle avait pour unique but de montrer sa valeur aux yeux de l'autre. Étrange pour certains, malsain pour d'autres mais amusant pour James. Il aimait vraiment cette adrénaline qui parcourait son corps et ses veines lorsqu'ils faisaient une course ensemble défiant la vitesse et la mort. Ah la la ! Mais que diraient Maman et Papa Potter en voyant leur progéniture filer à toute allure ? Rien que d'y pensait suffit à James pour sentir un frisson parcourir son dos, il imaginait bien la colère sans borne de sa mère. Un vrai monstre parfois. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un vague « Bon, frérounet tu bouges ton cul ?! Parce que j'ai envie de te mettre la pâtée ! ». Il sourit et répondit :

« - C'est bon détend toi, moustique ! On est pas pressé voyons »

A la façon dont rougit Lily, il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible avec ce petit nom affectueux. Cela allait être fichtrement plus amusant si Lily était en rogne contre lui. Il s'empêcha de rire et enfourna son balai, suivit par tous les autres. Ils arrivèrent à bonne hauteur quand Nick déclara en regardant successivement Lily et James :

« - Bon la règle est simple, l'équipe qui marque 6 buts à gagner et je demande du fair-play c'est clair ? Pas de coup de coude, pas de sandwich ou autres débilité dont vous êtes les rois !

- Promis répondirent en chœur les deux Potter à cran. »

Ils étaient prêts, le match pouvait enfin commencer. Albus qui était dans les gradins leva la tête et vit les deux équipes se faire face, c'est là qu'il rentrai en jeu. C'était en effet l'arbitre du match. En même temps, c'était la personne surement la plus neutre de ce stade. Il bondit sur son balai et les rejoint au plus vite. Il était pas doué pour le Quidditch mais il aimait bien voler. Il récupéra le Souaffle des mains de Louis et tendit la main bien haute. Il siffla en même temps qu'il jeta le souaffle le plus loin possible dans le ciel. Les joueurs se mirent à voler à une vitesse folle. Le premier à récupérer la balle fut James, il le passa à Nick qui l'envoya à Maya. Mais elle fut interceptée par Lily qui évita James de peu avant de la passer à Louis qui fila comme une flèche vers le but central. Jonas se prépara mais fut étonné par une attaque si directe. Louis feint de lancer la balle vers les buts mais la laissa juste tomber quand sans prévenir Lily surgit sous lui, la récupéra et marqua en passant sous Jonas. Laissant le goal complétement abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Albus siffla et James rouspéta, il avait complétement oublié cette feinte. Une des actions favorites de Lily quand elle joue avec Louis. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tant insister pour l'avoir dans son équipe. Lily aborda un large sourire et tapa dans la main de Louis. Puis s'approcha de Ludi et lui souffla à l'oreille. Ludi ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise puis sourit. Albus avait déjà deviné ce que comptait faire Lily, un autre de ces passe-passes préférés. Il devait avouer que pour un match avec une équipe qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, elle se débrouillait comme une chef, elle avait tout de suite compris que Ludi était la personne idéale pour cette action. Il remit la balle en jeu. James devait maintenant remonter au score sa toute petite soeur comme il aimait dire quand il en parlait avec Albus. C'était vraiment de plus en plus excitant ce petit match. Il pris la balle la lança à Nick qui zigzagua sur le terrain puis la renvoya à James qui descendit en piqué. Lily leva les yeux aux cieux, c'était tellement banal de sa part, comme d'habitude. Il allait descendre en piquet pour attirer les autres, puis remonter vers le goal pour le plaisir des yeux. Typique. Elle s'était déjà assez fait avoir qu'elle commençait à connaître son frère par cœur. Elle se positionna devant le but et attendit. Ses coéquipier suivirent James qui manœuvra comme prévus. Il fila à tout allure en jetant un coup d'œil à Louis et Ludi qui n'arrivèrent pas à le suivre. Il ricana quand il rencontra un obstacle, c'est à dire, la main de Lily qui se glissa sous son bras et récupéra le Souaffle. James valdingua au loin en rageant. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Lily, quant à elle, retraversa le terrain tellement vite que ni Nick ni Maya ne purent rien ni faire. Et elle se retrouva face à Jonas qui se concentra le plus possible et se prépara à l'attaque tout en regardant vers le bas au cas ou. Mais Lily fit demi tour et lançant la balle à Ludi qui l'attrapa et parti en vrille vers Jonas qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et Albus siffla un deuxième but pour l'équipe de Lily qui s'avança vers James et dit :

« - Déclare forfait et arrête le massacre avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- Jamais ! »cracha James, énervé de n'avoir pas non plus vu cette feinte là.

Le match continua, l'équipe de James marqua enfin son premier but juste après que Louis ai marqué le troisième pour celle de Lily. Le score remonta à 3 contre 2, puis à 4 contre 2, ensuite 4 contre 3. Lily marqua le cinquième but après un court jeu de passes avec ses coéquipiers. Et Mnémosyne regardait avec admiration le jeu qui se disputait devant ses yeux, cela allait tellement vite qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout. Hugo sourit et lui mis la main sur l'épaule, puis déclara :

« - Ouais, je sais ça fait un choc la première fois ! Puis je t'avoue qu'elle se surpasse, jamais elle n'avait joué aussi bien. Ça m'étonnerai pas qu'elle fasse ça pour toi.

- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda la blonde, abasourdie.

- Bah même quand elle joue devant tante Lily ou oncle Harry, elle ne joue pas aussi bien. C'est fou ce qu'elle est douée, elle a réussit à cerner les talents de chaque personne de son équipe en quelques minutes. C'est juste époustouflant.

- Euh … Tu dois avoir raison, moi je trouve juste qu'elle risque sa vie à chaque seconde ...

- Tu serai pas un peu sur-protectrice toi ? » S'exclama Hugo en étouffant un rire.

Mosyne rougit car elle savait bien qu'il avait raison, ça faisait des années que Lily et les autres pratiquaient ce sport et même Hugo ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que cela. Ça devait bien dire qu'il n'y avait pas aucun risque. Elle se concentra sur le jeu et remarqua que Lily tenait le Souaffle. Elle fonçait vers ses propres buts confondant tous les autres joueurs de son équipe. Puis elle montant en chandelle vers le ciel, fit un ou deux loopings, elle se leva sur son balai, lança le Souaffle puis fit un saut périlleux tout en atterrissant sur le balai et en récupérant la balle rouge. Ce qui fit crier Mosyne, elle allait se tordre le cou, elle en était convaincue. Lily fonça sur Jonas qui était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il ne vu ni la balle être lancée ni rentrer dans le cercle du milieu.

Lily avait gagné. Mosyne se leva les bras en V et en criant comme une hystérique mais cette fois-ci par fierté, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait évidement. Elle descendit les gradins pour rejoindre Lily au centre du terrain. Dès que la jeune Potter toucha terre, la petit blonde la serra tout en sautillant, James leva les yeux aux cieux tout en se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi ridicule. Enfin il se rendit compte que pour l'instant c'était lui le plus ridicule de tous, il venait de se faire battre à plate couture par sa petite soeur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Encore ! ». En effet cette défaite supplémentaire ramenait leur score à 46 pour James et 32 pour Lily. Cette compétition avait pris toute les formes possibles du monde. Mais il devait avouer que même si il menait encore cette petite gué-guerre, il n'était pas fier de dire que sa soeur avait récupérer trente de ses points en moins de deux ans alors qu'il lui avait fallu toute une décennie pour accumuler les siens.

Il se posa enfin quand Lily était acclamée par ses équipiers à lui. Albus se posa à côté de lui et mis une main sur son épaule puis lui souffla ; « Un jour tu y arriveras j'en suis convaincu, enfin il faudra quand même qu'on l'ampute de tous ses membres avant ! » . James lança un regard noir à son frère qui parti dans un fou rire. James soupira, malgré sa colère il n'était pas assez aveuglé pour ne pas comprendre que son petit frère avait raison. Mais il savait aussi que si Lily était douée ce n'était pas que grâce à son talent, il l'avait vu de ses yeux s'entrainer des heures, des nuits entières pour parfaire toutes ses combinaisons plus impressionnante les unes des autres. Il l'avait vu aussi revenir avec des chevilles tordues, des bleus sur tout le corps. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Ce n'était qu'une pitoyable petite compétition entre eux deux. Mais, aujourd'hui, il comprenait, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle, tout le monde l'avait oublié, il était hors champs. Et pourtant cette place en dehors du cadre lui donnait le privilège de voir la scène dans toute son ampleur. Il n'y avait qu'elle, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants. Tout le monde voulait la prendre dans les bras, la soulevait ou même la féliciter. C'était de la fierté et la surprise qui brillaient au fond de leur regard. Il avait compris, Lily avait un tel besoin de reconnaissance qu'elle avait fournis tous ces efforts, tous ces entrainements, uniquement pour voir un jour briller cette lueur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il la comprenait au fond. Car même si tout le monde connaissait James Potter pour son arrogance, son charisme (n'ayons pas peur des mots voyons!), c'est parce qu'il l'avait bien voulut. Fallait bien montrer que derrière le nom sacré qu'ils portaient, chacun des enfants, du célèbre Harry et de la fameuse Ginny, avait un caractère propre et qu'aucun n'était banal. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée à ses côtés de Lily qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il souffla encore une fois.

« - Serais-tu las de te faire battre à chaque fois ?

- Oh que non, ma toute petite soeur, je me ferais rétamer le plus souvent possible si cela me permettre de voir ce beau sourire sur ton visage », murmura-t-il de telle façon qu'elle seule pu comprendre.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. James passa à côté d'elle en souriant et chuchota : « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais oublier le sale coup que tu m'as fait au bal, tu vas prendre cher. » Elle se retourna sur lui et elle le vit lui faire un signe de dos. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil à Lily, mais il trouvait qu'elle l'avait vraiment mérité. Enfin, elle avait aussi bien mérité le vilain coup qu'il lui avait préparé pour ce soir. Il rentra dans le vestiaire, il s'assit sur un des bancs et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il souffla encore. Que c'était épuisant d'être lui, de faire toujours le fort devant les autres. Il continua à souffler. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas de celle qui était rentrée. Il entendit juste un « Oh ! » de surprise. Il leva la tête et se retrouve face à la plus jolie fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une fille de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds et roux, des yeux caramels avec des éclats dorés, un nez fin et droit parsemé de minuscules tâches de rousseur, des lèvres roses et voluptueuse. C'était bien sa veine ça ! Être désespéré devant une si jolie fille. Il lui sourit faiblement.

« - Je suis désolée, je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, je suis bête j'aurai dû frapper ! Excuse moi vraiment, je suis la reine des gaffes ! Je fais toujours ce qui faut pas faire, c'est vrai quoi tu aurais pu être en train de te changer ! Mais c'est sa faute aussi, il avait qu'à venir tout seul comme un grand, ou au moins me prévenir qu'y avait peut être quelqu'un ! Rah, pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit ! Il est décidément trop con, faut vraiment que je le largue, tu m'étonnes qu'elles se foutent de moi depuis que j'ai dit oui ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui d'ailleurs hein ? Ça fait que deux semaines et j'en peux déjà plus, non mais vraiment me mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante c'est n'importe quoi ! Puis, pour être honnête, il m'attire vraiment pas ! Mon dieu, je raconte ma vie ! Faut que j'arrête de parler ! Je suis pas possible ... Coupez-moi la langue ! S'exclama la belle inconnue qui s'agita dans tous les sens.

- Belle, mais sacrément bavarde » murmura James dans un nouveau souffle.

Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un regard foudroyant qu'il avait largement mérité. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche et à recommencer son flot de parole, lorsque James eut une idée de génie, et plutôt machiavélique le génie. Il se leva et l'embrassa sur la bouche. La brunette ne réagit même pas, mais écarquilla les yeux. Il se détacha d'elle et chuchota à son oreille lui arrachant un frisson : « N'est-ce pas mieux que de te couper la langue ? ». Et il sortit des vestiaires sans même s'être changé, il appréciait trop ce qui venait de se passer pour gâcher le moment. à la sortie des vestiaires, il tomba nez à nez avec Corrie Carlin, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu sa copine, Magdalena, il l'avait envoyée dans les vestiaires pour récupérer un sac. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et partit en courant vers le château laissant seul et abasourdi le colosse. James avait ainsi embrassé la copine de Carlin, le septième année géant de Poufsouffle, qui avait, parait-il, démolie la tête d'un serpentard de sixième année parce qu'il lui aurait marché sur les pieds. Il aimait vraiment le risque. Complètement inconscient, complètement !

Il se rendit dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire sadique sortir de sa bouche, comme dans les vieux films qu'Hermione lui avait prêtés cet été. Il allait être le méchant de cette histoire. Et cela allait lui plaire, mais vraiment ! Il allait savourer la situation comme il avait savouré celle qui venait de se passer dans les vestiaires. Il s'assit dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle et fixa le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il eut un frisson au souvenir de cette scène si amusante. Il était vraiment mal si Corrie venait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait à sa pipelette de copine. Jamais il avait vu une personne parler autant en aussi peu de temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette Magdalena, c'était pas cool de la part de ses parents de l'avoir attifer de ce super prénom. Il soupira une dernière fois et ferma les yeux sous la fatigue ,c'est qu'il avait quand même du veiller tard hier soir pour mettre la touche finale de son plan machiavélique. Une petite sieste lui ferai pas de mal, tiens ! Il monta dans le dortoir des garçons qui était complétement vide, ce qu'il ne l'étonnait pas du tout vu l'heure qu'il était et le temps qu'il faisait. En un si beau samedi après-midi de mi-novembre, tous les adolescents profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et des premières gelées, comme de jolies gazelles avant d'hiberner. Il sourit à cette pensée, il faisait vraiment des métaphores on ne peut plus foireuses. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux en quête de calme et de sommeil. La seule chose qu'il trouva dans le noir fut le visage de la petite bavarde qu'il avait embrassé dans les vestiaires. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle était encore dans sa tête. D'un battement de paupières, il l'envoya valser hors de son cerveau et put enfin savourer la douceur tant attendue d'une sieste bien méritée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans la pénombre. Il sentit son estomac gargouiller et en conclut qu'il était l'heure du diner. Timing parfait, pour que son plan soit exécuté de la plus parfaite des façons. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir parce que dormir faisait rarement du bien à l'haleine des gens. Il se regarda dans le miroir et retrouva comme d'habitude les traits familiers de son père. Heureusement qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère ainsi que les tâches de rousseurs désormais célèbres de la famille Weasley, il n'était pas qu'une pâle copie de son héros de père. Il se demandait souvent comment Albus faisait pour supporter cette ressemblance quasi identique. Lourd patrimoine que d'être un Potter ! Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque son ventre émit une protestation virulente. Il était l'heure de descendre dans la Grande salle.


	9. Chapter 8

**« Si c'était refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 8 : « Scorpio Malefoy »**

Il passait vraiment une sale année pour le moment. La présence de Mosyne dans le château lui était terriblement néfaste; il avait l'impression que plus personne ne le respectait, ne s'intéressait à lui. Comme si il n'avait plus aucune importance. Toute l'attention était encore une fois pour les Potter. Ces satanés Potter avaient vraiment décidaient de lui gâcher la vie. Comme un sale schéma qui se répète infiniment. Et pourtant il essayait de se convaincre que sa soeur avait raison et que c'est lui même qui provoquait cette situation. Mais au fond de lui il avait beaucoup de mal. Surtout après le sale coup qu'elle lui a fait. Depuis deux semaines il essayait d'avaler les nouvelles que lui avait envoyées son père. C'était lui l'ainé ça devrai être lui. C'était sa place et Mosyne lui piquait. Rah ! Il tournais tout ça dans sa tête. Il était dans la bibliothèque car désormais on était mi novembre et il commençait à faire trop froid pour sortir. Il allait ranger un livre dans un rayon la tête pleine de ses pensées quand il entendit le bruit d'une dispute de couple. Il se planqua derrière le rayon et se pencha pour voir Rose Weasley et son copain qui a toujours la tête dans les étoiles. Ils se disputaient assez vivement. Rose était toute rouge et on aurait cru qu'elle allait exploser. Le garçon lui restait impassible devant la colère de sa copine. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour la couper :

« - Écoute, je suis désolé okay ? Mais je n'y peux rien moi. Elle m'a sauté dessus et tu es arrivée avant que je puisse la repousser.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une conne Larcon ! Je sais très bien que c'est pas la première fois qu'elle te saute dessus comme ça sans que tu n'y puisses rien. Non vraiment tu te fous de ma gueule.

- Mais non Rose, je me fous pas de toi. Tu me fais pas confiance c'est tout, répondit le-dit Larcon tout en gardant son calme.

- Ouais bien sur. Tu sais quoi Larcon ? J'en ai marre de toi, de ton inaction, que tu t'impliques pas. T'es vraiment un handicapé sentimental mon pauvre. »

Lorcan fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« - Je suis comme ça Rose, et si tu veut me changer alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes pas. Tu sais les efforts dans un couples c'est pas à sens unique. »

Il tourna les talons et sorti de la bibliothèque laissant une Rose furibonde murmurant toutes sortes d'insultes fortes peu agréables. Pis doucement elle se mis à sangloter et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Scorpio qui aurait préféré avoir une cape d'Invisibilité et dont la seule pensée fut qu'elle était quand même sacrément mignonne. Rose se leva, s'approcha de lui avec un air pas franchement sympathique, elle se planta devant lui et lui lança un regard sombre voir plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix acerbe :

« - Alors t'es content ? Toi qui te délectes du malheur des autres, tu dois avoir ta dose là non ? Tu dois être tout émoustillé de m'avoir vue pleurer comme une gamine. Hein ! Surtout pour un mec qui apparemment n'en a rien à battre de moi ! T'as du bien rire,

Scorpio avala difficilement sa salive et pensa que n'importe quelle réponse sera surement mauvaise. Il pensa à sa soeur et se dit qu'il serait peut être temps d'être le mec bien dont elle parlait et non pas le mec exécrable qui lui valait cette réplique. Il inspira et se jeta à l'eau :

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle de voir une jeune fille pleurer par amour. Mais bon il semble que je suis un vrai connard pour que tu penses ça. Sincèrement j'aurai préféré de rien savoir de tout cela. Je suis désolée et ne t'inquiètes pas j'en parlerai à personne. »

Il avait dis tout cela d'une traite d'une voix tremblante mais tout en essayant de cacher son stress. Comme si il passait un test. Rose eu un petit mouvement de recul et fronça encore plus les sourcils l'air incrédule :

« - Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

- Euh … non pas du tout. Comme il paraît qu'au final ce n'est pas un crime d'être gentil quand on est un Malefoy, je te dis ce que je pense tout simplement. »

- Pardon ?! Oula je dois halluciner là c'est pas possible.

- Ne me crois donc pas Rose, je m'en fiche, ce que tu penses, ce que vous pensez tous, ne m'intéresse plus désormais. »

Vexé, il laissa Rose en plan et décida de continuer d'être le mec bien. Mais il allait quand même falloir un certain temps d'adaptation. Il se dirigea vers les cachots dans lesquels il régnait une ambiance plus que glacial. Il s'approcha de l'entré de la salle commune quand il fut rejoins par ses trois copains gardes du corps dont le nom l'importer peu, le plus grand et plus gros aussi, que tout le monde appelait Big F l'interpela :

« - Hey ! Malefoy, tu étais où ? On t'as chercher partout, on a trouvé un petit première année qui sera parfait pour les toilettes. Dis tu viens tirer la chasse ?

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, je faisais mes devoirs. Et non je viens pas, j'ai pas envie.

- Comment ça t'as pas envie interrogea un petit brun ténébreux très carré nommé Russ, c'est toujours toi qui tires la chasse.

- Bah j'ai pas envie c'est pas clair ? Vous me soulez à faire vos caïds là ! J'en ai assez c'est tout. Continuez sans moi c'est tout s'énerva Scorpio qui rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, laissant ses trois anciens acolytes plus qu'abasourdis.

On pouvait pas le laisser en paix deux minutes ? Non mais sérieusement, l'intimité ça existe merde ! Puis c'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre si ? Il en avait marre, marre de faire peur à tout le monde et que personne ne le prenne au sérieux deux minutes. C'est vrai quoi on ne peut pas être tout le temps, comme on ne peut pas être tout le temps méchant. Vraiment, il était las de tout cette mascarade. Car, on a beau dire qu'il vaut mieux avoir un réputation négative que pas de réputation, lui au final il aurait préféré ne pas avoir la réputation de son père sur le dos. Il monta directement dans son dortoir sans faire attention aux premières années qui le bousculèrent. Il ne se retourna même pas pour les insulter, ce qui laissa pantois les autres serpentards.

Il continua à réfléchir comme ça pendant des heures et des heures. L'après midi passa en un éclair et puis vint l'heure du diner. Même si il aurait préféré ne voir personne avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, son estomac n'était pas de cet avis. Il se décida donc enfin à sortir de sa retraite et monta vers la Grande Salle sans faire fit des regards et murmures qui se tournaient et s'élevaient sur son passage. Il entra enfin dans la Grande Salle dans laquelle un brouhaha permanent résonnait. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards à côté de Mosyne mais loin très loin des quatre bouledogues qui ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui se passait. Il se servit de viande et de légumes et commença à se goinfrer quand il sentit le regard de sa petite soeur se poser sur lui. Il tourna la tête, lui sourit et devant son air interrogateur, souffla :

« - Il paraît que je suis un mec bien non ?

- Ouais il paraît, mais de là à parler avec Rose Weasley, la cousine chérie d'Albus, franchement chapeau répondit Mnémosyne en s'esclaffant.

- Y'a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis lança la copine aux yeux bizarres de Mosyne. C'est une expression moldue expliqua-t-elle devant les regards d'incompréhension des deux Malefoy

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment McBoroe même si je suis pas sur que ça en soit un répliqua-t-il amusé des expressions farfelues que pouvaient inventer ces crétins de Moldus.

Ils continuèrent de déguster leur repas en toute tranquillité, Scorpio blagua sur les moldus et Laura répliqua avec quelques vannes bien placées. Mosyne les regarda faire connaissance et trouva que c'était bête d'avoir perdu tout ce temps. Scorpio lui jeta quelques coups d'œil à la table des Griffondors et fut bien content de ni voir quasiment aucun roux ni aucun Potter. C'est exactement au moment là que rentra un troupeau de roux accompagné des trois Potters. Il maugréa et se maudit d'avoir parler si vite. Il vit Lily regardait dans la direction de Mosyne et lui adressait un joli petit sourire et un petit signe de la main auxquels Mnémosyne répondit bien évidement. Il les regarda s'assoir et puis vis Rose tournait un regard suspicieux vers lui. Il haussa les épaules en soutenant son regard. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui.

Il avala en vitesse son dessert qui était une délicieuse tarte aux poires et se glissa le plus vite possible hors de la Grande Salle. Il commença à se diriger vers le cachot quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui le suivaient. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Rose qui se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et la tête penchée vers le côté. Il allait sortir une quelconque ânerie mais il fut couper par la rousse :

« - Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça , ni pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour ridiculiser Albus mais je te remercie d'en avoir parler à personne. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que jamais j'aurai cru te dire une chose pareille.

- Ouais je sais, il semblerait que Scorpio Malefoy et sympa ne soient pas vraiment synonyme répondit Scorpio tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

Rose commença à rire tout doucement à la réplique de Scorpio, ce qui le mis plus que mal à l'aise, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. Rose s'arrêta et lui sourit. Et pis d'une pulsion venue de nulle part, elle lui tendis la main et lui dit :

« - Alors, marché conclu ? Tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu as vu et entendu et je ne dis à personne que tu peux être sympa et drôle ?

- Je marche, mais uniquement si tu rajoutes carrément canon à ma liste répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire ravageur ce qui fit rougir Rose.

- Ok pas de problème. Bon je dois y aller. Merci encore. »

Et elle parti … Scorpio avait rarement été de si bonne humeur après avoir parler à un Griffondor. C'est vrai que c'était quand même plus simple d'être le vrai Scorpio. Et il alla se coucher le cœur bien plus léger que tous les autres soirs depuis qu'il était ici.

Comme le lendemain était un dimanche et qu'il faisait vraiment moche, il resta dans son lit le plus tard possible. Il somnolait doucement quand ses trois amis déboulèrent dans le dortoir et le secouèrent dans tous les sens. Un peu dans les vapes, il se leva et leur demanda ce qui pouvait les mettre dans cet état. Ils avaient tous un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Russ lui répondit :

« - T'es sérieux ? Mais on a vu ce que tu as fait, c'est génial ! Un vrai coup de génie vieux !

- C'est clair mec, tu t'es surpassé ! On se demandait pourquoi tu nous évitais mais franchement ça valait trop le coup continua Big F. Surtout comme ça juste devant la Grande Salle. C'est énorme, mais comment t'as fait pour avoir les photos ? »

Complétement perdu, il s'habilla se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler et ne leur répondit pas, il se décida donc à aller sur le lieu du crime. Il grimpa les marches trois par trois et s'arrêta devant la Grande Salle. Le mot génie n'était pas vraiment idéal, c'était carrément démoniaque de la part du coupable d'avoir fait ça. Il était un peu perdu mais il était sur d'une chose, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le félicitant et en explosant de rire. Des murmures s'élevaient ici et là, des explosions de rire retentissaient. Il sentait venir les emmerdes de très très loin là. Eh merde, lui qui voulait commencer à faire bonne figure, c'était complétement raté. Il fallait surtout pas qu'il croise Mnémosyne, elle allait l'étriper. Il essaya de sortir de la foule quand il senti qu'on agrippait et qu'on le tirait vers une salle de classe déserte. Il se retrouva donc face à une Rose cramoisie sans pouvoir distinguer le début de ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un personnage de cartoon moldu. Elle avait l'air vraiment très très en colère. Elle soufflait dangereusement. Il pouvait le dire, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait peur. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire quelque chose quand elle le coupa. C'était une manie ou quoi chez elle.

« - Comment as-tu osé ? C'est horrible ce que tu lui a fait ? NON MAIS TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QU'ELLE VIT EN CE MOMENT ? Non mais t'es complétement inconscient comme mec toi ! T'es un abruti fini c'est ça ! [...] »

Elle lui hurla dessus pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes mais quand elle s'arrêta pour respirer, il put enfin en placer une :

« - Je te jure que c'est pas moi ! J'ai pas fait ça je te le promet, j'ai rien fait !

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Pour quelle raison ? Parce que hier tu as été sympa deux minutes donc tu pense que je vais te laisser faire du mal à ma cousine.

- Mais je te jure ! Je savais même pas qu'on la surnommer moustique ! S'il te plait crois moi ! En plus comment j'aurai pu avoir accès à ces photos là ? Non sérieux c'est pas moi supplia Scorpio.

Il voulait vraiment pas continuer à voir tant de haine sur le visage de Rose qui s'adoucit quand il finit de parler. Elle se mis à réfléchir sans faire plus attention à lui. Mais il n'osa pas bouger. Il pensa que si il bougeait ne serai ce qu'un cil elle allait le désintégrer. Il commença donc à se tortiller sur place en attendant qu'elle réagisse à sa présence. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle releva le regard et le fixa dans les yeux de Scorpio. Elle est vraiment jolie et ses yeux sont magnifiques pensa-t-il.

« - Mais si ce n'est pas toi, qui ça peut être ? Demanda-t-elle sans sourciller.

- Euh … je sais pas … quelqu'un qui veut lui jouer un sale tour, qui la connais assez pour connaître son surnom et qui a des liens avec sa famille pour récupérer les photos de quand elle allait encore sur le pot … commença-t-il. Si tu me demandes mon avis, ce qui m'étonnerai mais tant pis je te le donne quand même, je pencherai pour un de ses frères. Genre … James.

- James ?! Répéta-t-elle interloquée, mais pourquoi il ferai ça ?

- Bah j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est trouver …. comment dire …. indisposé pendant le bal de Halloween, et que c'était de la faute de Lily qui lui aurait mis certaines substances dans son petit déj'. Et qu'en plus à cause de ça il n'avait pas pu concrétisé avec Lara Landers en cinquième année, répondit Scorpio. »

Rose le regarda assez surprise, se demandant comment il pouvait savoir tout ça. Et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait absolument raison et que ça ne pouvait qu'être James l'auteur de ce sale coup. Scorpio pris peur quand elle recommença à devenir rouge et ne compris pas ce qui se passa quand elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à sa suite. Il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué et pourquoi il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus. Enfin, il pensa également qu'elle avait la main vraiment douce. Sans comprendre comment il se retrouva devant tous les Potter et les Weasley réunis dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y avait même en plus sa propre soeur avec McBoroe derrière elle, Lily était entourée par Albus, Mosyne et Hugo. Elle pleurait, elle tremblait et sanglotait. James était en arrière, les bras croisés. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Il allait se faire charcuter. Déjà, Albus se leva et s'avança l'air menaçant la baguette en l'air. Mais Rose parla avant même que quiconque puisse faire quoique ce soit :

« - Je suis allé chercher Scorpio parce que je pensais que c'était lui le coupable, je voulais donc lui foutre une raclée mais ...

- Ouais d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'as pas fait et pourquoi tu l'as ramener ici ? Coupa Albus, si c'est pour me le donner en cadeau, je te remercie je me ferai un plaisir de l'étriper.

- Non non, arrête, je l'ai ramené parce qu'il jure que ce n'est pas lui qui à fait ça. Et il a d'ailleurs des arguments très convaincants.

- Genre quoi ? Il dormait ? Ricana Hugo le foudroyant du regard.

- Si c'était un truc aussi débile, je l'aurai pas cru, merci répliqua Rose. Non, c'est plus logique, déjà il savait pas qu'on l'appelle le moustique et en plus comment il aurait plus avoir accès à des photos de Lily petite ? Ensuite il n'a pas de mobile valable.

Albus la regarda indigné et s'exclama : - Mais on sait tous très bien qu'il déteste notre famille ! C'est pas un mobile valable ça ?

- Si, ça avait été toi, Al, sur les photos oui, votre haine mutuelle aurait été un mobile mais c'est Lily. Donc non, je sais que vous êtes pas convaincus mais moi je le suis.

Ce fut au tour de James d'entrer en scène et de paraître indigné : - Ouais d'ailleurs je suis bien étonné de te voir lui faire confiance, il t'a fait quoi pour que tu crois tout ce qu'il dit. Hein Rose ? A ce que je sache, tu l'apprécies pas beaucoup plus que nous. Vous avez fait un marché c'est ça ? Tu le défends et tu as quoi en échange ? Un peu de sous? Un accès privé à son dortoir ?

A ces mots, Rose vira au bordeaux et leva sa baguette vers son cousin. Mais Scorpio lui attrapa le bras et la désarma. Il lui souffla : - Il ne mérite vraiment pas que tu te fasses coller pour lui. Montre lui que tu sais que c'est lui le coupable.

- Oh comme c'est mignon, ils se font des messes basses. Oh la la vous êtes vraiment trop choux tous les deux, se moqua James en imitant une voix de petite fille.

- Ta gueule Potter ! Lança Scorpio, sérieux ta gueule, t'en as pas marre de dire de la merde à force ? Non mais t'es vraiment pathétique sur le coup. Tu essayes de me mettre tout sur le dos alors que c'est toi qui a placardé les affiches dans tout le château. Et après tu essayes d'accuser Rose d'être dans le coup aussi. T'es vraiment qu'un gros con. »

Il termina sa tirade et sorti de la pièce. Voilà le bombe est lancée, il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle et commença son déjeuner. Vraiment ce fut un week-end fort en émotions et il craint avec raison que ce ne soit pas finis et loin de là.


	10. Chapter 9

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 9 : « Rose Weasley » **_

D'ordinaire, elle aimait avoir une famille comme la sienne, elle aimait savoir qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux et qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur elle. Elle aimait avoir tant de souvenirs avec eux, tant de jours passés en leurs compagnies, tant de vacances ensemble. Parfois, certains jours, ça l'insupportait, il fallait tous les prendre en compte, faire attention à ce que tu peux dire, régler les problèmes des uns et supporter les chamailleries des autres. Mais ce jour-là serait marqué comme étant le jour où elle eu une haine féroce et incontrolable envers eux, enfin surtout diriger vers un en particulier. Elle se tenait là devant tous ses cousins subissant leur regards suspicieux. Mais lui, il avait le regard qu'elle haïssait vraiment, le regard confiant, méprisant. Celui qui te fait comprendre que de toutes façons quoique tu fasses tu vas perdre et lui il va encore une fois s'en sortir. Scorpio l'avait laissée seule face à eux. Le lâche pensa-t-elle, mais elle se rappela de ce qu'il venait de dire, du courage qu'il avait du faire preuve pour lâcher une bombe pareille devant tant de personnes qui le détestaient. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin : elle allait devoir rajouter courageux à la liste secrète.

Soudain, Albus brisa le silence en demandant : « - Rose, qu'est ce que voulait dire Scorpio ?

- Il voulait dire la vérité. Tout simplement répondit-elle.

- Comment ça ? Je comprend pas.

- Scorpio pense que c'est James l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague expliqua Rose, et je suis d'accord avec lui. »

James explosa de rire : - Et quelles sont les preuves de Malefoy pour prouver ma culpabilité ?

- Que tu as accès facilement aux photos de Lily quand elle était petite et que tu voulais te venger d'elle par rapport à ce qu'elle t'a fait à Halloween. Et moi, je rajoute que c'est toi qui lui a donné le surnom de moustique.

- Je suis ébahi par sa lucidité et par son analyse. Vraiment chapeau, vous faites un charmant duo d'enquêteurs. Vous devriez vraiment continuer comme ça. Vous êtes vraiment doués. »

Albus se retourna vers James et fronça les sourcils. Puis il pria les autres de sortir. Il ne restait plus que James, Al, Rose, Hugo, Lily et Mnémosyne qui avait fortement insisté pour ne pas sortir. Albus se leva complétement et se dirigea vers James qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil depuis le début.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ''Vous êtes vraiment doués'' ? Ils ont raisons c'est ça ? Interrogea Al l'air menaçant.

- Exact, je suis coupable, arrêtez moi ! Emmenez-moi donc à Azakaban dit James en tendant ses poings comme dans les films policiers moldus. »

Rose leva les yeux aux cieux, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois. Mais là il avait surtout été très cruel envers Lily. James s'attendait à une quelconque réaction mais ce n'est surement pas celle-là qu'il pensait. En effet, Mnémosyne se leva, furibonde, pris sa baguette, s'avança vers James et lui lança un sort qui leur était bien inconnu : _Rexum Ridiculus Idiosum_. James se retrouva attifé de toute la panoplie de roi des bouffons et sur son front était écrit en noir : « Je suis un idiot ». James voulut répliquer quelque chose mais seules les mots « Je suis le roi des bouffons » sortaient de sa bouche. Tous dans la salle explosèrent de rire. James lui s'énerva et devint rouge mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche tous riaient comme c'est pas possible. Rose en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient tous de retour dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Rire autant leur avait creuser l'appétit. Tous sauf un, James s'était dirigé le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Rose se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit à côté de Scorpio. Tout le monde la regardaient avec des yeux ronds et le silence était presque totale dans la salle. Même Scorpio fut pris de cours, il la regarda s'assoir abasourdi. Rose dit alors :

« - Faut que je te parle.

- Euh … Maintenant ? Ici ? T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas qu'on se retrouve après, supplia Scorpio.

- Et dire que je pensais ajouter courageux à ta liste, je suis déçue, lança Rose en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je serai courageux un autre jour, pas devant tout le chateau et encore moins devant ton copain, glissa le jeune blond à son oreille tout en montrant la table des Griffondors.

- On est plus ensemble et je pense que tu le sais mieux que les autres, répliqua-t-elle, blessée. Tu serais donc qu'un couard comme les autres.

- Bon okay, là tu as touché la corde sensible de mon égo et de mon honneur, je ne peux en aucun cas faire marche arrière, plaisanta Scorpio en souriant. »

Rose regarda dans la direction des Griffondors et trouva fort peu de regards accueillants. Elle secoua la tête, blasée.

« - Bon tout ça pour dire que James a avoué être le responsable de la super blague.

- Ouah c'est aller plus vite que prévu, et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il est où au final ?

- Oh et bien ta soeur lui a lancé un sort qui l'a tranformé en roi des bouffons dit elle en rigolant.

- Elle a pas osé faire un _Rexum Ridiculus Idiosum. _Elle abuse quand même, souffla-t-il.

- Ouais c'est ça un truc du genre. Mais c'est quoi ce sort ? Il vient d'où ?

- Euh … C'est notre mère qui l'a inventé quand elle était plus jeune. C'était contre son frère qui arrêtait pas de la souler. Alors quand on était petit, c'était une des punitions possibles si on faisait des bétises. Puis y'a quelques mois, juste avant l'arrivé de Mosyne ici, ma mère lui a appris ce sort en cas de problème avec quiconque. Mais je pensais pas qu'elle allait l'utilisé. Même si je trouve que c'est parfait pour la situation. J'aurai bien aimé voir James Potter dire à tue tête qu'il est le roi des bouffons. Ça devait valoir le coup. Puis ça du bien faire rire Lily. Ah la la, elle est trop attentionnée ma soeur. Elle a trouvé pile le sort qu'il faut pour foutre la honte à James et pour redonner le sourire à Lily. »

Rose sourit et se dit qu'il était vraiment mignon. Elle se leva, lui dit au revoir et alla s'installer à la table des Griffondors qui l'accueuillir froidement. Elle se plaça de telle façon qu'elle pouvait toujours voir Scorpio. Elle lui sourit et commença son déjeune en toute tranquillité lorsqu'elle senti une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main qui n'était autre que Lorcan. Il lui sourit tristement et lui dit qu'ils fallait qu'ils parlent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit qu'elle verra ça plus tard et qu'elle avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette et continua son repas en toute tranquillité. Elle avait pas la tête à s'embrouiller avec lui, et de toutes manières leur discussion était vouée à l'échec. Elle remonta dans son dortoir faire ses devoirs tout en espérant que ce week end allait s'effacer le plus vite possible.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent moins éprouvante, et James avait fait des excuses à Lily et depuis se comportait aussi convenablement qu'il pouvait l'être. Il lui restait encore un peu de traces noirs sur le front. Un mardi après-midi, alors qu'elle trainassait à la bibliothèque en se demandant ce

qu'elle aurait pour Noël car c'était plus que dans vingt jours, Hugo l'interpela et lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de la lettre qu'il voulait envoyé aux Potter parents. Elle la lut vite fait :

_Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny, _

_ Je vous envoie cette lettre parce que je suis assez préoccupé par ce qui se passe ici. Et comme vous avez dis qu'il fallait vous tenir au courant si on nous embêtait, je me permet de le faire. En effet malgré le fait qu'ils ne se voient pas tout le temps, la petite guéguerre entre Lily et James a continué et s'est même intensifiée durant les dernières semaines. Elle a atteint son apogée durant le avant dernier week end. Ils ont fait un match de Quidditch et comme d'habitude Lily a tout simplement battu à plates coutures James. Sauf qu'apparemment, il a assez mal avalé la défaite, car le lendemain matin, il y avait des tas d'affiches placardées avec écrit dessus « Oh le beau moustique » et avec des photos de Lily bébé sur le pot, nue dans la baignoire etc... Cela c'est terminé par une crise de larmes sans précédent pour Lily et une sorte de règlement de compte entre Rose, Albus et James qui a d'ailleurs avoué être le responsable de toute cette histoire. _

_J'ai demandé à Lily de vous envoyer une lettre sur cette affaire mais je crains fort qu'elle ai eu trop honte pour vous en parler. Alors j'ai pris la liberté de le faire à sa place. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Lily. Je crois que cette situation la rend vraiment triste mais qu'elle s'est résignée à être le bouc émissaire de James. Personnellement, je suis assez outré et je ne suis pas le seul. Al et Rose se sont fait un plaisir de lui passer un savon. Je pense d'ailleurs que cela a porter ses fruits car James s'est excusé auprès de Lily et depuis il n'a fait aucune remarque désagréable._

_Voilà, je pense tout de même qu'il y a une réel problème et j'espère que vous allez faire ce qu'il faut. _

_Je vous embrasse._

_Hugo._

_P.S : Au fait, l'amie de Lily, Mnémosyne a décidé de faire justice elle-même et a lancé un sort qui a bien ridiculisé James ce qui a redonné le sourire à notre Lily . _

Elle sourit en lisant la fin et lui dit qu'elle la trouvait très bien et qu'il devrait l'envoyé le plus tot possible. Il aquiesça : « - J'aimerai bien mais j'ai un peu peur que James l'apprenne et qu'il m'engueule de l'avoir dénoncé.

- T'occupes pas de ça, ok ? S'il apprend que quelqu'un l'a dénoncé je dirais que c'est moi.

- Merci beaucoup murmura-t-il, t'es la meilleure des soeurs. Ah au fait avant que j'oublie, Lorcan te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Il aimerait te parler …

- Je sais bien et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je n'ai pas envie moi de lui parler, souffla Rose agacée.

- Il va quand même falloir que vous parliez au bout d'un moment non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Je l'aime plus, je veux plus être avec lui. C'est tout. Mais si je lui dis ça je pense qu'il va très mal le prendre. C'est un garçon fragile tu sais.

- Bah il est évident que si tu utilises ces termes là ça ne va pas beaucoup lui plaire en effet. Un peu de tact serai peut être utile non ?

- Raaaah j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec des histoires comme ça ! Je peux pas avoir une vie normale ? Genre calme ou quoi s'énerva Rose, je peux pas vivre comme une putain de moldue à la vie sans soucis. »

Hugo éclata de rire : « - Parce que tu pense vraiment que les Moldus n'ont aucun soucis ? Ils ont la vie beaucoup plus dure que nous je te rappelle. Et je suis d'ailleurs fasciner par les moyens qu'ils mettent en place pour contrecarrer leur manque de magie.

Tu te répète frérot. Bon il est où Lorcan ? Je vais mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller vu ton état ? Non mais il me semble juste que tu es un peu énervée … donc c'est pas forcément le meilleur moment pour dire à Lorcan que tu ne l'aimes plus …

- Quoi ?... Rose, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Gémissa une voix douloureuse derrière eux.

Rose se retourna violemment pour faire face à un Lorcan en piteux état. Elle devint toute rouge et balbutia quelques mots en vain. Hugo recula, il avait assez fait de dégâts comme ça. Lorcan s'approcha alors de Rose et chuchota :

- Dis moi que c'est faux, dis le moi …

- Lorcan, écoute, je suis vraiment désolée, murmura Rose.

- DIS LE MOI ! CE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE VRAI ! Cria Lorcan les larmes aux yeux.

Rose se tassa un peu sur elle-même, honteuse de la situation. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux pour capter le moindre mot de la dispute.

- Lorcan, calme toi je t'en prie.

- Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors que tu m'envoies ça en pleine face. Non je ne me calmerai pas. Non et non je ne te laisserai pas me quitter sans rien faire. Tu as compris Weasley, je vais me battre pour toi c'est clair ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Lorcan … arrête … Je ne veux pas que tu te battes … je ne veux plus dit Rose, dans sa voix un tremolos se faisait ressentir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? On était si heureux, si bien, explique moi je t'en prie Rose dis moi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. C'est toi qui l'a dit non ? Si je veux te changer c'est que je ne t'aimes pas vraiment. Je ne supporte plus de douter, d'avoir peur qu'une autre te saute dessus. Je sais bien que je devrais avoir confiance en toi mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis plus heureuse avec toi. Et je veux être heureuse, je veux avoir confiance, tu comprends ?

- Je vois. Madame ne se satisfait de rien. Bien, répondit Lorcan froidement, je te laisse à ta solitude si c'est ça, mais tu le regretteras un jour, Rose, ça je te le promets.

Lorcan vite volteface et sorti de la bibliothèque droit comme un « i », Rose se rendit compte à ce moment-là que tous les élèves présents s'étaient placés en cercle autour d'eux. Même la bibliothécaire avait arrêter de disputer une énième élève. Rose senti tout son visage s'enflammer et se retourna pour sortir quand elle buta sur Scorpio qui la retint et lui demanda au creux de l'oreille : « Enfin libre ? ». Rose leva les yeux vers lui et partie à grandes enjambées. La confrontation avait enfin eu lieu, mais jamais elle l'avait imaginée de la sorte. Tout le monde saurait en moins d'une heure que Lorcan et elle s'étaient séparés. Elle allait devoir subir les regards curieux dans les couloirs durant au moins une longue semaine. Elle rejoint rapidement la salle commune des Griffondors, se dirigea vers Lily, l'attrapa par la manche et l'emmena avec elle dans les dortoirs. Lily la regarda curieuse mais se laissa emportée. Elle connaissait assez bien sa cousine pour savoir qu'elle voulait lui parler d'un truc hyper méga important, un truc de fille quoi !


	11. Chapter 10

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 10 : « Hugo Weasley » **_

Depuis longtemps Hugo avait abandonné l'espoir qu'un jour James devienne un grand frère prévenant et aimant pour Lily mais au fond de lui, il continuait tout de même à espérer. Pourquoi James refusait-il d'accepter qu'il aime Lily et continuait-il à la faire souffrir ? Cela restait sans réponse et cela ne changerai pas.

Et il pouvait rajouter à sa liste de problème la toute récente rupture entre Rose et Lorcan, il avait beau avoir assisté quasiment à toute la dispute, il avait l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Ce qui était un peu vexant pour son intelligence. Il avait peur que Rose avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête ou qu'une fois encore elle se soit lassée de son copain, pourquoi elle n'arrivait à se fixer. Pourtant elle semblait être follement amoureuse. Bref, il savait bien que ça ne le regardait pas, mais il avait la sale tendance à trop penser, à trop réfléchir, à se poser bien trop de questions.

Pendant qu'Hugo rêvassait , il continuait son chemin jusqu'au cachot du cours de Potion car malgré la disparition du Professeur Rogue lors de la Seconde Grande Guerre, personne n'avait pu se résoudre à changer de salle. D'ailleurs, une sobre petite plaque en marbre noir était le seul souvenir du sacrifice du professeur de Potions, sur laquelle était gravé un hommage signé l'Élu disant : « Au discret héros ayant permis au Bien de vaincre ». Dans la famille, on disait qu'après s'être rendu compte du rôle primordial de Rogue lors de son adolescence, Harry avait permis d'enterrer Rogue près de Lily Potter, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, en disant qu'il lui devait bien ça après l'avoir sauvé maintes fois.

Hugo fixa cette petite plaque et pensa à la chance qu'ils avaient eu de vivre dans l'époque actuelle et pas celle de leurs parents. Encore une fois il pensait trop. Il sorti de ses pensées et se rendis compte qu'il était le seul devant la salle attendant le cours. Mais depuis le début de l'année, il avait l'impression de se sentir seul tout le temps, il ne pensait pas que le fait d'être séparé de sa chère cousine lui ferai autant sentir la solitude.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place mais le Choixpeau ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Il ne devait pas douter de ça. Il devait arrêter de regretter de ne pas être à Griffondor, il n'était pas courageux ou téméraire et alors ? Il savait très bien que son intelligence, son esprit, sa logique seront ses véritables forces, car même si il n'était pas courageux, il savait qu'il ne foncerai jamais tête baissée, qu'il sera toujours là pour ses amis, sa famille. Et pour lui c'était ça le plus important. Être fort, solide, un roc pour permettre à Lily de se reposer sur lui. Même si pour lui c'était difficile de vivre sans Lily ni Rose constamment à ses côtés, il savait que ça allait le rendre bien plus fort. Il ne devait pas se permettre de faillir, il en avait pas le droit.

L'esprit d'Hugo s'arrêta de tourner un petit moment et il quitta les nuages pour rentrer en classe. Il s'installa au premier rang au côté d'un de ses camarades de Serdaigle. Le professeur ne ressemblait en rien à Rogue, c'était un jeune homme plein d'entrain qui expliquait pas à pas la recette à faire et vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes si tout le monde avait bien compris. Rohart Marmilla était le plus jeune des professeurs, et le plus mignon selon un certain classement des filles. Hugo commença sa recette et suivit bien à la lettre ce qu'il y avait sur le tableau. Il devait faire attention, il n'avait pas un talent évident pour cette matière mais il était sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Il suffisait qu'il se concentre un minimum. Puis il était sûr que Lily allait venir lui demander de l'aide pour le devoir à rendre sur la potion d'Amnésie.

Il savait bien qu'il devait arrêter de penser et d'espérer qu'il pourrait passer le plus clair de son temps avec Lily. Il devait accepter que désormais elle avait d'autres amis et que c'était pour le mieux. Dis comme ça il avait l'impression de la perdre pour toujours. Alors qu'il était tous les jours avec tous les Weasley et Potter à la table des Griffondors. Donc il n'avait pas a douter de l'amour quasi fraternel qui les liait.

Soudain, Hugo ressenti un violent coup de coude dans ses cotés et poussa un grognement de douleur. Il se retourna vers le coupable, son voisin de droite, un garçon tout flué avec de grand yeux noirs, qui lui faisait un geste de la tête. Hugo pris encore une fous conscience qu'il était en plein cours et qu'il n'écoutais rien de ce que le prof disait. Ce prof qui se trouvait juste devant sa paillasse, le sourire en coin et les bras croisés.

« - Monsieur Weasley, je doute que la légende de votre mère dans cet établissement ne soit un argument valable pour vous dispenser de suivre mes cours. Même si je ne doute pas de la chance génétique que vous avez eu. Mais je vous prie de bien revenir parmi nous et d'arrêter de remuer votre potion, vous éclaboussez toute la classe, interpella Marmilla, vous allez faire oublier cette leçon à tout le monde, ce serai bête. »

Hugo balbutia d'indescriptibles excuses et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir hérité de la merveilleuse habitude de rougir à chaque instant. Il baissa les yeux et se fit tout petit jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand enfin la cloche les libéra en sonnant, Hugo se permet de soupirer de soulagement. Son voisin lui fit un petit sourire, Hugo lui rendis et lui souffla un petit merci. Son voisin était un certain Néo Quirke, Hugo ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué, il était dans son dortoir mais était plus que discret. Mais Hugo se rendit compte que c'était aussi sa faute s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Il ne voulais que voir sa famille, mais il oubliait que la famille n'est pas les amis. Il devait arrêter d'essayer de faire parti de leur lumière, il devait briller de lui même, et non grâce à eux. Hugo pris alors une grande décision, il sorti de la salle dont il était désormais l'unique occupant et rattrapa Noé qui marchait, seul, vers la Bibliothèque.

« - Hey Noé, euh je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heur, hésita Hugo, je sais pas ce que j'aurai pris si tu m'avais pas prévenu. Euh.. voilà je voulais te remercier... Enfin sauf pour le coup de coude, je crois que mes côtes sont encore toutes traumatisées. Hé hé.

- Ah bah désolé qu'elles soient des dommages collatéraux, mais au moins j'ai sauvé tes fesses, ajouta Noé avant de se mettre à rire, tu as vraiment la tête dans les étoiles toi !

- Ouais, un peu c'est vrai... Dis tu veux jouer aux échecs en attendant le dîner ? Proposa Hugo sans grand espoir.

- Ouais avec plaisir ! Par contre je te préviens, je suis super bon. »

Hugo lui sourit, il allait voir ce que c'est que d'avoir une douzaine de cousins cousines qui partageaient leur vacances entre jouer au Quidditch et aux échecs. Mais Hugo pensa qu'il serai bien plus drôle de ne rien lui dire.

En début de cette froide soirée de fin Novembre, au plein milieu de la Grande Salle, Noé et Hugo étaient en pleine partie, aucun des deux n'aurait penser que ce soit aussi serré entre les deux. Depuis plus d'une heure, chacun leur tours pensait et espérait pouvoir faire le dernier coup fatal mais l'autre arrivait à chaque fois à s'en sortir. C'était assez frustrant mais excitant à la fois car Hugo n'avait jamais été mis en difficulté de la sorte sauf par sa mère. Il voyait enfin ce qui pouvait partager avec ses camarades de Serdaigle. Depuis le début de leur partie, la Grande Salle s'était remplie au fur à mesure.

Hugo réfléchissait intensément et trouva enfin la manœuvre imparable. Et après l'avoir effectuée, il eu le réflexe de sourire nerveusement de fierté.

« - Échec et mat. »

Noé regarda, avec l'air un peu dépité, son roi blanc se faire couper en deux par le cavalier noir d'Hugo. Il se mis à sourire et le félicita. C'est à ce moment-là que Lily, Alice et Lucile ont choisis pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Lily trouva Hugo et se dirigea vers lui avec avec un air sévère sur le visage, les deux autres filles allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor. Hugo n'eut même pas le temps de se lever qu'elle était déjà assise à ses côtés. Lily salua Noé qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

Hugo trouva Lily un petit peu trop sérieuse. Il la regarda avec insistance, ce qui la fit tilter :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage, c'est ça ?

- Non non, mais tu as l'air bien énervée dis moi pour un Lundi soir, je pensais que tu haïssais le Lundi soir mais quand même, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Certes, mais c'était sans compter la lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin de mes parents. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Je ne l'ai lu que cet aprèm, je pensais pas que c'était aussi important. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais dénoncer James à mes vieux. Franchement, tu aurais me le dire j'aurai pas été aussi surprise en lisant cette lettre. »

Au fil du discours de sa cousine, Hugo avait peur du dénouement et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il vit dans le regard de Lily, une certaine flamme de colère mais il fallait bien qu'il assume ces actes. Il la regarda longuement et lui demanda si il pouvait la lire. Sans hésitation, Lily lui tendis.

_« Ma chérie,_

_Que de douleurs quand nous avons lu la lettre d'Hugo nous racontant l'épisode malheureux avec James. Ta mère et moi sommes tellement tristes et blessés d'avoir appris ce dont ton frère est capable, on ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi inconscient mais aussi parce que tu n'as pas voulu nous le dire et que nous pensions que tu avais confiance en nous._

_On espère que tu nous pardonneras d'avoir rater notre rôle de parents, aussi bien avec ton grand frère et avec toi qui n'ose pas nous dire quand tu souffres. J'espérais vraiment qu'un tel incident n'arriverait pas, mais je pense qu'on doit en passer par là pour que James se reprenne en mains et qu'il voit enfin à quel point il peut faire souffrir. Il n'est pas méchant et tu le sais, il t'aime n'en doute pas. C'est un garçon fragile qui se cache derrière ce rôle de méchant et de brute. Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'il n'est pas si dur, tu sais parfois on ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi les gens font des choses et pourquoi ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils font souffrir leurs proches. Leur pensée n'est pas forcément en accord avec leurs actes._

_N'oublies pas que James a eu une première année difficile seul, sans Albus. Il a du faire face aux critiques et aux éloges des gens envers moi et envers ta mère. Je sais que ce fut très dur pour lui, il l'a très mal vécu et depuis il ne cesse d'essayer de casser cette image de petit garçon parfait dans une famille parfaite. Tu sais, ma poupée, on est un peu con parfois, on ne peut pas tout le temps gérer nos émotions, ça ne dépends pas que de nous. Et j'en suis la preuve vivante, on a l'impression que personne ne nous comprends._

_Je pensais pas qu'un jour il oserai faire pleurer tant sa petite sœur. Je me souviens quand nous avons annoncé aux garçons ta venue, ils étaient si heureux, si fiers de pouvoir avoir une petite sœur, qu'ils protégeraient contre les méchants. Ils voulaient être tes héros et tes modèles, ils voulaient que tu les regardes pleine de fierté, je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du regard protecteur que James a posé sur toi quand tu es rentrée en maternelle du haut de tes deux ans et demie. Il m'a tiré le bras et m'a dit : « Tu sais Papa, je crois qu'on a réussis notre Lily. »_

_Tu comprendras peut être mieux mon désespoir de vous voir vous détruire de la sorte. Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui pardonner, et je le crois mais je pense sincèrement que vous avez besoin de vous parler longuement et de mettre tout à plat. S'il te plaît, tu voudras bien faire ça pour ton pauvre père tout tristounet et un peu désespéré. Ta mère espère que tu n'auras pas plus de rancœur que nécessaire et que tu arriveras à faire la part des choses, tu sais bien qu'elle prend tout le temps ton parti._

_Bon, à la vue de la situation, il est nécessaire de prendre des sanctions, j'ai déjà envoyé un courrier à la Directrice McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de suspendre James de ses fonctions dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je sais bien qu'il va me haïr jusqu'à ma mort mais je ne peux pas rien faire. J'ai également envoyé un message à tes cousins Louis et Nick pour qu'ils puissent mettre la punition en application. J'attends le courrier de confirmation de la directrice pour mettre moi même ton frère au courant donc jusqu'à ce moment là tu ne lui dis rien je te prie. Tant qu'il ne se sera pas correctement excuser et que vous n'aurez pas parler, aucun de vous deux n'aura le droit de voler._

_Sache ma chérie que nous sommes là pour toi et pour te soutenir, dans tous les cas nous resterons tes parents qui t'aiment. Ta mère t'embrasse fort et elle te promets d'écrire la prochaine lettre mais il me semblait nécessaire que tu saches que je ne suis pas d'un côté ou de l'autre et qu'on vous aime comme des dingues._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment et pensent fort à toi,_

_PS : J'espère que ta petite boule de poil grandie bien, essaye de nous envoyer plus de nouvelles de lui, et de toi bien-sur. Et n'hésite pas à parler avec Al pour qu'il vous aide pour la grande discussion »_

Après sa lecture, Hugo eu du mal à relever son regard vers Lily qui attendait en croisant les bras. Il sourit timidement et mal à l'aise, il ne pensait pas que son oncle serait aussi dur avec James. Si ce dernier apprenait que c'était lui qui l'avait dénoncer, il se ferait laminer.

« - Tu comprends pourquoi je suis fâchée ? Demanda Lily les yeux flamboyants.

- Je suis désolé Lily , je pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles ampleurs et qu'il serait aussi sévère. Et surtout qu'il t'empêcherait de voler toi, expliqua-t-il.

- Ça, je m'en fous que je vole pas, mais t'imagine James interdit de Quidditch ? Ça peut mettre en péril la saison des Griffondors et il va pas le supporter, il a besoin de voler, répondit-elle.

- Ne pense pas à James, il a bien besoin d'être puni ! Affirma Hugo.

- Et tu ne penses pas que le sort jeté par Mosyne ne suffisait pas ? Demanda une Lily un peu excédée.

- Mais je l'ai dis à ton père, je n'y suis pour rien moi, répliqua Hugo.

- Et tu as pensé à toi, un peu ? Tu penses qu'il va faire quoi quand il va savoir, hein ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu va t'en sortir facilement ? Siffla Lily entre ses dents. »

A ce moment là, Hugo se rendit compte qu'elle ne pensait pas à elle et que c'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à ses parents, et que c'est pour ça qu'il devait la protéger si elle s'obstinait à protéger les autres. Il devait lui rendre ça.

«- Ça c'est mon problème, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais ne t'en occupe pas, okay ? »

Il se tourna face à son assiette et la laisse un peu comme un Cracmol. Elle baissa les yeux et souffla, elle se leva et alla rejoindre ses amies à la table des Griffondors. Durant leur altercation, les plats s'étaient rempli. Hugo serra fort sa fourchette et ne commença à dîner que lorsqu'il était sur qu'elle soit partie. Noé lui avait rempli son assiette et son verre d'eau. Encore une fois, Hugo le remercia et vida son assiette sans un mot. Noé le regarda manger et se dit qu'il allait devoir se faire aux longs silences de son camarade.


	12. Chapter 11

**« Si c'était à refaire … »**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 11: «Albus Potter» **_

Albus se réveilla ce samedi avec un sacré mal de crâne avec un rayon de soleil en pleine tronche. Le pied pour commencer ce week-end qui allait être chargé en devoir en retard, surtout de Métamorphose. Il avait l'impression que la Directrice s'amusait beaucoup à pourrir la vie de tous les élèves, enfin.

Albus se leva difficilement, alla dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pour se laver les dents, il commença sa tâche quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il cracha et se rinça puis reposa son regard sur son image. Enfin, son image, il la partageait avec son père, il avait l'impression de regarder une photo de son père à son âge, ça en devenait flippant. Personnellement, il s'en fichait, il ne complexait pas du tout, au contraire, il aimait cette ressemblance entre eux, mais il savait que certaines personnes en étaient gênées, souvent elles voyaient en lui le Harry de Poudlard qui avait pu être un vrai petit prétentieux.

C'était peut être le seul problème à cause de de cette ressemblance, c'était les regards, les messes basses, les chuchotements, les gens le reconnaissaient, parlaient de lui. Et c'était de là d'où venait son agacement. Il aimait pas attiré l'attention sur lui, il était plutôt discret, à l'inverse de James. Ce dernier aimait avoir la lumière sur lui, sa propre lumière sans celle de leur père ou de leur mère, James voulait briller par lui même, voulait que tout le monde le voit, pour lui pas pour ses parents, il voulait être important. Al lui s'enfichait, il vivait sa vie tranquillement, avec ses amis et ses ennemis.

Ah ce « cher » Scorpio était sûrement le meilleur ennemi qu'on puisse avoir. Al avait beaucoup entendu parler de la guéguerre entre son père et celui de Scorpio et il avait cru comprendre que les deux aimaient bien faire des coups en douce à l'autre. Alors que leurs fils avaient établi une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, ils n'attaquaient pas par derrière et leur principale compétition était pendant les cours essayant de gagner le plus possible de points mais aussi d'en faire perdre à l'autre.

Mais quand il vu Scorpio s'attaquer à sa petite sœur, Albus avait vu rouge. Leur pacte avait volé en éclat à cet instant. Il ne pouvait accepter cela, il allait devoir se venger, mais réellement cette fois ci et le faire souffrir. Il n'était pas violent vraiment, mais si quelqu'un osait toucher un cheveux de sa petite sœur, Albus se sentait capable de le tuer ou presque. Lors du bal, il n'avait pas réellement vu ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Scorpio a osé encercler Lily avec sa petite troupe de toutous. Al avait déjà sorti sa baguette prêt à répliquer par la magie. Mais Lily avait été plus rapide que lui, infligeant à Scorpio une claque monumentale. Il avait ressenti une fierté immense quand il avait vu cela.

Mais une tristesse immense quelques semaines après quand il découvrit les photos de Lily dans les couloirs. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que James en était l'auteur. Frissonnant au souvenir de la confrontation dans la Salle sur Demande, de l'affront de James accusant Scorpio et des larmes de Lily, il continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Il chercha du regard un membre de sa famille mais il ne trouva personne. Il devait être un peu trop tôt, il regarda sa montre pour la première fois de la journée et se rendit compte que ça devait être plutôt trop tard. Il sourit tout en s'asseyant à la table de Griffondors pour avaler en vitesse un petit déj' avant de filer sous la douche.

Il essaya d'organiser sa journée et en pensant à sa masse de devoirs, il décida de passer la journée à la Bibliothèque. Il se souvient que James avait un entraînement de Quidditch durant toute la matinée avant le match Serpentard Griffondor juste avant les vacances de Noël, au moins il l'aurai pas sur le dos et pourra bien se concentrer sur son taf. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une présence à ses côté. Croisant le regard de Lucile, il se mit à sourire. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler depuis sa demande pour l'inviter au bal qu'elle avait déclinée toute gênée. Elle le regarda de travers et rougit :

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Chuchota-t-elle en fixant son regard sur son assiette de pan-cakes.

- Je pensais être le seul à me lever aussi tard et à être le seul à prendre son petit déj' aussi tard.

- Mmmh ouais, bah j'ai eu du mal à dormir, Lily a beaucoup pleuré hier. C'est pas facile de s'endormir quand on entend les sanglots d'une amie, accusa Lucile en foudroyant Albus du regard.

- Ah … Désolé, je ne savais pas.

- En même temps, si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ta sœur … elle serait peut être pas comme ça, si un certain débile arrêtait de s'acharner sur elle. Et moi, ça m'arrangerai pour mon sommeil, soupira-t-elle. Parce que quand elle pleure, je suis obligée d'aller la consoler, je vais pas la laisser seule.

- J'y suis pour rien moi, lança Albus mâchant rageusement son omelette, c'est pas ma faute si James aime la torturer, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai rien fait !

- Et si justement, tu avais fait quelque chose, au lieu de rester neutre et stoïque, dès que t'as su que c'était James, tu as arrêté de t'impliquer, c'est facile de pas se sentir fautif dans ce cas là répliqua calmement Lucile avant d'avaler deux longues gorgées du jus d'orange frais des elfes de maison.

- Putain, je suis pas venu ici pour me prendre des reproches en pleine gueule dès le matin siffla Albus en se levant violemment de son banc. Et puis de toutes façons, cela ne te regarde pas, c'est pas tes oignions, Miss La Morale. Occupe toi de ton cul, merde.

Albus s'en alla, laissant Lucile seul qui leva les yeux au cieux et qui souffla un petit « Gamin! ». Albus était énervé maintenant et ça c'était vraiment pas cool. Comment il allait se concentrer maintenant ? Rah, elle l'agaçait tellement à lui dire quoi faire. Merde, il était libre de ne pas s'occuper des problèmes entre son frère et sa sœur. Mais il sentit une pointe de culpabilité montée en lui et ça l'énerva encore plus. Il grimpa deux à deux les escaliers menant jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Griffondors, il alla chercher son sac avec ses bouquins et ses parchemins. Il descendit rapidement vers la Bibliothèque et commença à réviser. Mais évidement, son répits fut de courte durée, sinon ça serait trop facile.

Une demie heure après son arrivée à la bibliothèque, un grand fracas retentit dans toute la Bibliothèque faisant arriver Madame Pince au galop, malgré son âge bien avancé. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le responsable de ce boucan. Albus pâlit quand il reconnu son frère : ne devait il pas être à son entraînement. Quand il compris que James venait vers lui, Al rangea en vitesse ses affaires, se leva et attrapa James par la manche lui faisant faire demi-tour.

« - Al ! Faut qu'on cause !

- Ouais, ouais mais pas ici, viens ! On va aller à la Salle sur Demande. »

James ne répondit pas mais le suivit bouillonnant. Il avait encore sur lui sa robe de Quidditch, son balai à la main, les yeux flamboyants de colère et les joues rouges vifs. Albus comprit qu'il y avait un problème, voir un gros problème. Il a accéléra le pas, limite courant dans les couloirs. Il évita les couloirs les plus bondés et quand il vu la Salle sur Demande, il retrouva son souffle. Il passa devant le mur en demandant un endroit calme, avec des objets à balancer si besoin et une insonorisation importante. Dès qu'il vit la porte apparaître, il poussa son frère dedans, il soupira lourdement et rentra dedans. Albus senti qu'ils allaient pas s'amuser. Comme James restait silencieux, Albus se sentait de plus en plus mal, il décida de commencer la discussion, il ferma les yeux et demanda :

« - Vous aviez pas entraînement ce matin ? Pourquoi t'y es pas ?

- Bonnes questions ! Bah si si, y'a bien entraînement ce matin, mais je n'ai plus le droit de jouer lança nonchalamment James

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Interrogea un Albus bien surpris.

- Louis et Nick m'ont dit que jusqu'à nouvel ordre je n'avais plus le droit de jouer au Quidditch et que c'était même la directrice qui leur avait imposé cela. Enfin pas qu'elle. Ils ont reçu une lettre de Papa, disant que vu ce que j'avais fait à Lily et que je ne m'étais pas excuser je ne méritais pas ma place dans l'équipe de Griffondor et que pour cela, il leur demandait de m'interdire l'accès au terrain.

- T'es sérieux ? Mais genre t'es sur qu'ils te mythonent pas ? Non mais ils peuvent te faire une blague, une blague bien conne mais on sait jamais avec eux.

- Ouais c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi au début mais non non, ils sont catégoriques, ils m'ont même donné la lettre de Papa. Y'avait même un petit mot pour moi, quelle gentillesse. Tiens, regarde. »

James tendit un bout de parchemin à Al qui l'attrapa abasourdi. Il le déplia et commença à lire.

_« Nick, Louis, _

_D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans la scolarité de mes enfants, mais là un cas de force majeure vient d'arriver à notre connaissance à votre oncle Harry et moi même. Devant la gravité des faits qui sont reprocher à James, nous avons décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques. Avec la distance, il nous ai impossible de punir nous même notre fils aîné, nous avons donc demandé l'aide de Madame la Directrice dont je suis sûre vous allez avoir des nouvelles sous peu._

_Ainsi, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir accéder à notre requête qui est d'interdire James de jouer au Quidditch jusqu'à ce que nous estimons que ses excuses sont sincères et réfléchies. _

_A part ça j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous envoyez de vos nouvelles à vos parents chéris. Votre sœur est passée hier soir nous voir, il semblerait qu'entre elle et Teddy il y ait quelques soucis, n'hésitez pas …. _[la suite de la lettre ne concernait plus vraiment l'affaire James]

_Les garçons, nous vous remercions de votre compréhension, et j'espère que vous allez tenir le coup, je sens que James va être insupportable. _

_On vous aime, Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry, _

_P.S : Nous avons mis dans la même enveloppe, un mot à remettre à James quand vous lui aurez annoncé la nouvelle. »_

Albus regarda dans l'enveloppe contenant le premier parchemin et trouva le mot pour James, ce dernier s'était assis et sa jambe prouvait la nervosité qui l'avait envahi.

_« Mon Chéri, _

_J'espère que tu n'es pas fier de toi et que tu comprendras notre décision. Alors non elle n'est pas injuste et irréfléchie. Nous y pensons depuis quelques semaines déjà et nous avons pris notre décision car nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et que nous voulons que ton bonheur. _

_On veut s'excuser nous aussi auprès de toi. Car nous savons bien que nous avons également notre part de responsabilité dans cette crise. Nous aurions du arrêter votre petite guéguerre depuis bien longtemps. Nous aurions jamais du laisser tout ça autant déraper. Nous sommes désolés mon chéri. _

_Mais comme je l'ai dis à Nick et Louis, tu es punis jusqu'à ce que ta sœur et toi vous ayez une véritable discussion pour mettre tout à plat. _

_Nous t'aimons, petit koala. »_

Albus se mis à sourire sur le « Koala », le surnom de James quand il était petit, il adorait s'accrocher aux arbres. Il l'avait presque oublié d'ailleurs. Al sentit un lourd regard sur lui et leva la tête vers son frère. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans parler. James se leva.

« - Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? C'est trop injuste tu trouves pas ?

- Bah non justement pas vraiment. Je trouve que t'es allé trop loin, tu le sais en plus. Je pensais qu'après votre match, ça allait mieux mais visiblement j'avais tort .

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, grogna James. Je pensais que tu trouverais ça abusé.

- Je dis pas ça, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment dur comme punition, s'expliqua Albus, mais en même temps, toi aussi tu as abusé.

- MAIS ELLE S'EST FOUTU DE MOI PENDANT LE BAL, cria James. JE POUVAIS PAS LAISSER PASSER CA, MERDE.

Albus soupira, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à l'insonorisation. Il regarda son frère rouge de colère. Il ne voulais pas prendre parti mais fallait qu'ils mettent tout ça au clair, sinon ça continuera à pourrir dans l'esprit de chacun. Il s'approcha de James.

« Écoute, je t'adore, vraiment. On passe de supers moments. Mais j'aime aussi énormément Lily, et je ne supporte plus cette situation. Vous me pourrissez la vie et aussi celle de toute la famille. Donc vous allez vous expliquer OK ? Tu vas lui dire la vérité, lui expliquer tes raisons et lui faire tes excuses. Et elle, elle va t'écouter et elle comprendra tout. Elle te pardonneras, parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle aussi elle doit en avoir marre de tout ça. Je vais la chercher et tu ne bouges pas d'ici, sinon je te tue. Okay ? »

Le regard que lança Abus à son frère aîné ne lui laissa aucune chance. Al sorti de la salle sur Demande et partit à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Il trouva tout d'abord Rose et Hugo qui jouaient aux dans la Grande Salle, puis il rencontra Mnémosyne avec Scorpio dans un couloir en pleine discussion. Tous le suivirent et, sous le conseil de Mosyne, ils allèrent chercher dans la cabane d'Hagrid où ils trouvèrent Lily avec Red qui s'était foulé une patte. Ils laissèrent Red chez le garde-chasse qui allait le soigner. Puis, ils pressèrent le pas vers la Salle sur Demande pour enfin arriver à l'épilogue de toute cette histoire.


End file.
